Stupid Cupid
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Gara-gara mengutuk kemampuan melihat roh miliknya, malaikat Tobi mengajukan syarat. Sakura harus membantu malaikat super bodoh untuk menyatukan cinta banyak orang agar kekuatan anehnya hilang. Klien 3:SUIKARIN: Perawat Misterius. RnR?
1. Malaikat

**Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Yak, readers sekalian boleh membantai night karena seenaknya menerbitkan fic baru lagi sementara We're Marry Now dan Mademoiselle Sakura belum selesai. Mau bagaimana lagi, pas nginget-inget si Ryuk-nya Deathnote, yang ada night kepikiran, tuh malaikat kematian serem deh, apa nggak ada Shinigami khusus cinta? Maka muncullah ide fic genre romance-humor ini.**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Sakura selalu mengeluh karena bakat melihat roh yang dimilikinya. Dia sangat sebal karena semua selalu berbisik-bisik tiap ia tanpa sadar ngobrol dengan hantu sekolahnya yang notabene seolah ia terlihat bicara sendiri. Dan saat batas kesabaran mencapai ubun-ubunnya, ia mengutuk kemampuannya sendiri. Lalu muncullah Dewa yang mengajukan syarat jika Sakura ingin kekuatannya hilang, ia harus membantu seorang malaikat junior yang super bodoh untuk mengemban tugas menyatukan cinta setiap pasangan.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**Ryuk Deathnote**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**STUPID CUPID**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chaaaan!" terdengar lengkingan suara pemuda super tampan dengan banyak piercing di wajahnya terutama dihidungnya yang mancung bak Miroslav Klose.

Sakura memasang muka suram dengan awan hitam melayang-layang di belakangnya. Bukannya Sakura tak normal karena menolak pesona pemuda di hadapannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia lebih senang digoda Lee daripada Pein. Bukannya apa-apa, bukannya juga Sakura tak normal, tapi Sakura lebih senang digoda manusia seaneh Lee timbang digoda hantu sekalipun setampan Pein.

Langkah kaki gadis berambut merah muda itu terhenti tak jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu duapuluh menit sebelum bel pelajaran pertama dimulai. Sakura menarik napas sesaat. Menunggu cengiran 'hantu' tampan di hadapannya musnah.

"Sakura-chan, jangan memasang muka manyun di hadapanku begitu." rengek Pein.

Sakura menengok pelan ke kanan kiri. Sepertinya halaman sekolah agak sepi pagi ini. Yah, bukan hanya pagi ini sih. Sudah biasa melihat siswa-siswi sekolahnya datang mepet pada jam masuk sekolah. Yah, limabelas menit lagi mungkin halaman ini akan penuh oleh lalu lalang siswi.

"Ada apa, Pein?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Argh, bisakah kau panggil aku Pein-senpai? Aku kan kakak kelasmu!" desah Pein.

"Masalahnya aku sekarang sudah kelas dua, Pein," jawab Sakura, "dan kau mati saat kelas satu dua tahun lalu."

"Umurku kan lebih tua dibanding kau Sakura-chan, dan pasti aku sudah kelas tiga kalau masih hidup kan?" sanggah Pein.

"Oke, Pein-senpai, sesukamu sajalah." jawab Sakura kesal. Pagi ini ia benar-benar pusing setengah mati.

Pein tersenyum lembut, "Kau ada masalah, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menengok sebentar. Biasanya sih Sakura langsung cerita pada hantu satu ini. Tapi masalahnya hampir setiap hari ia cerita dengan topik yang sama. Bukannya takut Pein akan bosan mendengar ceritanya, yang ada justru Sakura yang bosan bercerita.

"Berapa hantu yang sudah kau temui pagi ini?" tanya Pein sambil tersenyum jahil. Pintar benar hantu satu ini. Ia dengan cepat bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Hantu anak kecil perempuan dengan sedikit kulit terlihat melepuh di dekat jalanan rumah. Sepertinya korban kebakaran. Lalu hantu laki-laki tua di perempatan jalan dengan kaki yang terlihat patah. Mungkin itu hantu korban tabrak lari bulan lalu itu. Terakhir hantu yang… euh… tanpa bentuk yang muncul di jendela kereta yang kunaiki. Mungkin korban tertabrak kereta."

"Uuuh…" seru Pein jijik.

"Dan sekarang di depanku ada hantu korban kecelakaan!"

"Tapi kan aku tampan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sweatdrop sesaat, "Seka dulu darah yang membanjir di dahi dan pipimu, baru kau boleh bilang seperti itu, Pein-senpai!"

Pein dengan cepat menyeka bayangan darah yang mengalir di dahinya sampai ke dagunya. Tak sakit sih, tapi mengurangi porsi kegantengannya di mata Sakura. "Jadi kau marah karena itu?"

"Aku bukan marah, cuma pusing karena sarapan pagiku kumuntahkan semua begitu turun dari kereta. Kan kau tahu sendiri sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga, dan sekarang perutku kosong, makanya itu, aku…" Sakura menoleh pada Pein yang terkikik pelan sambil memandang arah lain, "Pein…!" panggilnya.

Pein dengan cepat menoleh, "Maaf, Sakura-chan, tapi nampaknya mereka sedang berbisik tentang dirimu."

Sakura langsung melotot dan menoleh ke gerbang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tuh kan. Ini dia resiko ngobrol dengan hantu satu ini. Suka lupa sendiri bahwa orang lain tak bisa melihat lawan bicaranya. Argh. Makin menumpuklah kekesalan Sakura pagi ini. Dan makin banyaklah orang yang menganggapnya gila karena suka berbicara sendirian.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT?" teriak Sakura garang. Dua adik kelasnya itu dengan cepat langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju gedung sekolah sebelum amukan Sakura makin menjadi-jadi.

Pein menengok Sakura dengan pandangan takut-takut. Jujur saja, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura justru terlihat lebih 'jahat' dibandingkan dengan hantu sungguhan seperti dirinya. "Sa-Sakura-chaan."

Sakura menengok dengan pandangan berapi-api, "Inilah makanya aku malas berbicara denganmu!"

Jawaban Sakura itu sukses membuat Pein nyengir. Kasihan sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pein sebatang kara di dunia ini. Memang terkadang ia ngobrol dengan hantu lain di sekolah ini. Tapi ia senang sekali saat Sakura datang sebagai murid baru satu setengah tahun lalu. Takjub karena akhirnya ia bisa menemukan gadis yang memiliki 'bakat' untuk berkomunikasi dengan roh.

Dan Haruno Sakura, nama lengkap gadis itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menanggapinya. Mau diacuhkan? Yang ada Pein dan hantu lain kurang kerjaan di sekolahnya malah mengganggunya tiap saat. Itu menyebalkan.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak seorang gadis di belakangnya.

Sakura menengok pelan. Sudut bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum pada salah satu teman sekelasnya itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda bermata biru langit dan tubuh langsing. Menjadikannya sebagai gadis yang cukup digemari semua siswa laki-laki di sekolah penuh hantu ini. Beda dengan dirinya yang justru ditakuti semua siswa di sekolah –kecuali para hantu laki-laki tentunya- meskipun Sakura sebenarnya tak kalah cantik dibandingkan Yamanaka Ino. Tapi jika sekolah ini membuat angket tentang type gadis idaman, maka Sakura yakin, selain cantik, kriterianya adalah 'normal'. Sakura bukannya normal. Ia lebih cocok dibilang paranormal malah.

Ciit.

Sakura dan Ino menengok ke luar gerbang. Ini dia sahabat satunya lagi. Melenggok anggun tepat di belakang langkah kaki kakak sepupunya segera setelah turun dari mobil bak seorang Cinderella yang turun dari kereta labunya. The most wanted girl. Cantik. Kaya. Anggun. Pendiam. Misterius. Pandai menjahit. Pandai memasak. Cerdas. Kutu buku. Ramah. Rajin menabung. Baik hati. Suka menolong. Ekh.

"Hai, Hinata-chan!" sapa Ino ramah begitu gadis itu berjalan mendekat di tempatnya berdiri.

Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupunya lalu ikut nimbrung bersama si pirang dan si pinkish. Hinata tersenyum ramah dengan sedikit garis rona di pipinya yang mampu membuat semua pemuda di sekolahnya _nosebleed_ berat. Yah, lumayan menguntungkan kantin yang berjualan tissue-lah.

Sakura dan Ino membalas senyumannya tak kalah ramah. "K-kau sudah lama b-berdiri di sini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura hanya tertegun sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sakit, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino cemas, "wajahmu pucat sekali."

Nah. Bagaimana kalau Sakura menceritakan bahwa ia habis memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya karena melihat hantu di kereta yang dinaikinya? Pein yang hantu saja mengerjit jijik, apalagi Ino dan Hinata? Bisa-bisa Hinata pingsan di tempat bahkan sebelum Sakura selesai menceritakannya.

"Uuh… kenapa anginnya terasa dingin ya?"

Sakura tertegun sejenak. Benar saja dugaannya. Memang ini musim penghujan. Tapi seminggu ini hujan hanya mengalir tiap sore, bukan pagi hari. Malah pagi ini cahaya matahari lumayan menghangat. Ternyata oh ternyata, si hantu senpai mesum itu malah jongkok di dekat rok Hinata dan memandangi wajah Hinata dari bawah. Yah. Bahkan hantu bisa memilih mana wanita cantik rupanya.

Sakura dengan sigap menendang lutut Pein sehingga hantu itu jatuh terhuyung di lantai halaman. Sekedar informasi, Sakura bisa menyentuh hantu sesukanya sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke-13 tahun.

Sakura segera merengkuh bahu Hinata yang tangannya sibuk memegangi tengkuknya keran merinding. "Ayo, Hinata-chan, sepertinya banyak roh mesum di sini."

Ino langsung terkikik sementara Hinata bergidik ngeri. "Hantu yang mana lagi, Sakura-chan? Pasti Pein-san ya?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum malas. Yah. Setidaknya, dua sahabatnya ini tak keberatan dengan kemampuan langka yang dimiliki Sakura. Untunglah. Sekalipun ia dijauhi banyak siswa, setidaknya tidak dua gadis ini.

"M-memangnya tadi Pein-san di s-sampingku ya?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Err. Apa Sakura perlu mengatakan jujur bahwa Pein berjongkok di samping kakinya yang jenjang itu? Bisa pingsan seharian Hinata kalau Sakura menceritakannya. Huh, lebih baik menggeleng sajalah. Berbohong demi kebaikan boleh kan?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring melewati seluruh penjuru dan sudut sekolahnya. Dering nyaring itu langsung disambut penuh kelegaan banyak siswa yang ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Sakura memasukkan buku-buku tugas bahasa inggris miliknya ke dalam tas.

Sakura menghela napas perlahan. Begitu berat dan menyesakkan. Ia melirik pelan pada teman-temannya yang berkelompok dua-dua. Ah, ia harus mengajak siapa untuk jadi partner kelompoknya nanti? Ino dan Hinata yang sebangku sudah pasti sekelompok. Murid sisanya? Jangan tanya. Mendekat pada Sakura saja takut. Apalagi sekelompok dengannya?

Sakura melirik bangku kanannya yang kosong. Dua bulan lalu bangku itu masih terisi oleh seorang bocah bernama Kiba. Ia tak begitu takut pada Sakura karena pemuda itu mengaku ia juga bisa membau-i keberadaan 'makhluk' di sekitarnya. Masalahnya Kiba mendadak pindah sekolah. Katanya sih, setahun lagi Kiba akan kembali lagi ke sekolah itu. Terpaksa karena ia harus mengungsi setahun di Selandia Baru karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Yah. Menyedihkan.

Mendadak helaian-helaian setipis benang perlahan menyentuh tengkuk dan menjalar di bahunya. Hitam. Ini sih bukan helaian rambutnya. Sejak kapan warna rambutnya berwarna hitam? Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya pelan.

"ARGH!" teriaknya singkat, namun mampu membuat siswa seisi ruang kelasnya menoleh kaget.

Terpaksa Sakura memasang cengiran tanpa dosa dan tersenyum memberi tanda bahwa tak ada apa-apa. Setelah semua temannya berpaling dan suara bisikan menjadi hening karena mereka satu persatu meninggalkan kelas, Sakura menengadah lagi. Menatap sosok yang menempel di langit-langit. Sosok gelap melambai-lambai karena rambutnya yang sangat panjang tertiup angin dari luar jendela.

Sakura mendengus kesal lalu meraih untaian rambut hitam yang terjulur di bahunya lalu menarik –atau lebih tepat menjambak- rambut itu hingga si empunya terjatuh di meja Sakura.

"Sakit, Sakura-cha~n."

"Siapa suruh menakutiku?" dengus Sakura kesal, "lagipula hantu nggak merasakan sakit, Sasori-senpai!"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda…" jawab Sasori memasang tampang tanpa dosa seolah ia tak bersalah apa-apa.

"Ber-hen-ti ber-can-da a-la Sa-da-ko de-ngan ram-but bo-ne-ka-mu!" keluh Sakura pelan dengan nada penekanan kuat di tiap penggalan katanya.

Sasori hanya memasang tampang datar dan tersenyum penuh keterpaksaan. Cih. Senyumannya mirip Sai, anak kelas sebelah.

"Kau nggak apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino cemas. Mungkin karena wajah Sakura terlihat pucat sesaat lalu memerah menahan kesal.

"T-tadi k-kau teriak Sakura-chan, a-ada apa?" tanya Hinata tak kalah cemas.

"Aku tadi melihat Sadako jadi-jadian di atas." jawab Sakura enteng sambil menunjuk langit-langit kelas sementara matanya masih memelototi Sasori yang duduk di mejanya. Tetap dengan wig bonekanya.

Kali ini justru yang pucat adalah wajah Hinata. Kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih itu makin terlihat seperti mayat. "S-S-Sa-Sadako?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Ck. Keceplosan deh. Kalau diteruskan, dalam hitungan detik Hinata pasti benar-benar pingsan.

"Ha-ha-hah-ha." respon Sakura cepat dengan tawa kakunya.

Begitu juga Ino. Membantunya tertawa ala zombie agar Hinata tak bertanya lebih jauh dan mencairkan suasana ketakutan yang dirasakan Hinata, "Sakura-chan hanya bercanda, Hinata-chan."

Sakura hanya bisa manyun menanggapi pelototan mata Ino yang menyuruhnya berbohong lagi demi Hinata. Seolah matanya itu mengatakan, '_jangan diteruskan, kalau tidak, kita akan dihajar Neji karena membuat Hinata pingsan dengan cerita hantumu_.'

Sakura tertawa kecil, "I-iya, Hinata-chan, tadi itu aku hanya ingin menggodamu kok."

Sedetik kemudian Hinata tersenyum lembut. Wajah pucatnya nampak kembali merona setelah mendengarnya. Lega mungkin. Ah, menyebalkan. Sakura melotot lagi pada Sasori, memberinya tanda agar hantu tampan itu menjauh dari jangkauan matanya.

Sakura menyeka keringatnya yang tanpa sadar muncul gara-gara dikagetkan Sasori tadi. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan bersiap pulang. Ah, hari ini tetap sama menyebalkannya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kapan hari-harinya akan berubah?

Begitu sampai di halaman, Hinata dengan cepat berlari-lari kecil menuju Neji yang berdiri di dekat mobil jemputannya. Sepertinya Neji sudah keluar kelas sejak tadi. Sakura menghela napas. Ia melirik pelan ke arah kanannya, dekat loker siswa. Seorang pemuda tampan melayangkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang sudah berlalu dan pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya pelan. Lumayan bodoh juga ternyata Hinata. Masa pacarnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Padahal biasanya untuk ukuran pasangan yang baru berpacaran sebulan, harusnya hubungan 'the best couple' ini terlihat romantis. Alih-alih romantis. Kaku sih iya.

Beda dengan Ino. Sahabat satunya ini 'high quality jomblo' sekolah ini. Available. Entahlah. Yang jelas daripada memikirkannya, Sakura memilih untuk menelan ludah. Ino menatapnya dengan muka horror. Ah, pasti marah gara-gara tadi.

"Sakura…"

Sakura nyengir tak jelas, "Maaf, Ino-chan, aku tadi keceplosan."

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berbicara pelan, "Sakura-chan, aku sih nggak keberatan kau mengeluh soal hantu-hantu di sekolah ini karena aku antara percaya dan nggak. Tapi aku tahu kau nggak mungkin berbohong padaku."

"…" Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Masalahnya, Hinata-chan itu penakut. Ia tak keberatan pada kekuatanmu itu, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan menyinggung hantu dengannya. Kau tahu sendiri kita pasti kerepotan kalau Hinata pingsan."

Sakura menunduk sebentar lalu mengangguk lemah, "Maaf, Ino-chan."

"Jangan diulangi lagi."

Sakura mengangguk lagi seperti orang bodoh.

"Ino!" panggil Deidara. Pemuda ceria yang juga sepupu Ino itu menghampiri Ino dengan motornya lalu melempar helm. Ino hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk bahu Sakura pelan lalu berlalu dengan Deidara.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Kekuatan ini benar-benar merepotkannya.

"Hai, cenayang."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tak serta merta menoleh ke belakang. Ia kenal betul suara siapa ini. Suara pemuda sinting stoic berambut merah menyala yang senang sekali menyebutnya 'dukun'. Ah, entahlah.

"Kau pasti menakuti teman-temanmu dengan bercerita soal hantu lagi."

"Bukan urusanmu, Sabaku Gaara."

"Ck," Gaara tersenyum sinis sambil berjalan melewatinya, "kasihan."

Sakura terdiam sesaat lalu menatap punggung Gaara yang berjalan menjauhinya. Perlahan matanya terasa panas. Bahunya bergetar. Dasar bodoh. Ia benci pemuda sinting itu. Padahal saat SD dulu Sakura begitu mengaguminya. Tapi yang ada sejak kecil pula Gaara selalu mengolok-oloknya. Dan hebatnya, Gaara selalu saja satu sekolah dengannya sampai sekarang. Seolah makin menambah penderitaannya selama ini. Kekuatan sialan. Gaara sialan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sebelum air matanya sempat jatuh. Ia berjalan tenang sambil mengatur napasnya karena dadanya terasa sesak. Ia terus berjalan menuju gerbang dan mengacuhkan bayangan tembus pandang Pein yang bersandar di batang pohon dekat gerbang sekolah. Yah, hantu satu itu pasti melihat semuanya tadi.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Jam lima sore. Nampaknya alam akhir-akhir ini selalu komitmen dengan jadwalnya. Air hujan terus mengguyur sesuka hati. Dan awan gelap terus melayang di langit sana. Sakura meraih payung hitam dan jemarinya mulai membuka kenop pintu rumahnya.

"Ibu… aku berangkat dulu!" teriaknya pada Tsunade.

Sakura melangkah pelan menutup pagar rendah rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati dan mulai menghindari genangan-genangan air. Sisanya ia terus menatap lurus ke jalanan depan, mengacuhkan berbagai roh yang ia temui di jalan. Kadang roh anak-anak kecil. Kadang juga wanita yang sedang hujan-hujan dengan rambut gelap yang menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Ha~h. Bosan rasanya melihat hantu.

Tak jauh dari perempatan jalan, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah pertokoan kecil dan segera keluar lima menit kemudian. Bungkusan yang dibawakan Tsunade tadi nampaknya sudah hilang dari tangannya. Yah. Setiap awal minggu begini, Sakura terbiasa mengantarkan paket makanan untuk bibi pengasuhnya dulu dari ibunya. Maklum, Bibi Chiyo sudah tua. Jadi beliau sudah tidak bekerja pada keluarga Haruno dan memilih untuk membuka kedai kopi yang tenang di tengah komplek pertokoan tak jauh dari rumah Sakura.

Gadis cantik itu melangkah pelan keluar dari kedai. Matanya menangkap sosok yang biasa dilihatnya, terutama tadi pagi. Sosok kakek tua yang duduk di tepi perempatan. Tepat di bawah tiang lampu penanda lalu lintas. Ya, kakek korban tabrak lari.

Mendadak hantu pria tua itu menoleh padanya. Meski samar, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan hantu itu tersenyum getir padanya. Sakura menunduk sebentar lalu akhirnya langkah kakinya mendekat pada sosok tua itu. Ia kini berdiri tepat di depan hantu kakek itu. Sakura melirik bayangan kaki kakek yang patah itu lalu menatap lagi wajahnya. Ada sedikit jejak bayangan darah di sisi luar telinganya, namun kakek itu hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura yang masih memperhatikannya.

Sakura menghela napas, "Kakek baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Hantu pria itu tersenyum lagi.

"Kakinya pasti sakit ya, Kek?"

"Sudah tidak berasa," jawab pria itu. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Mungkin faktor usia, "kau gadis yang istimewa ya? Bisa melihatku…"

"Saya sih nggak senang jadi istimewa, Kek, banyak yang bilang saya _freak_."

Hantu pria tua itu malah tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau tidak takut?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Takut sih, tapi sudah terbiasa sejak kecil, dan lagi…" Sakura tersenyum, "kakek hantu yang ramah sih."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Lampu merah menyala.

Beberapa pengendara kendaraan bermotor menghentikan laju kendaraannya di perempatan sepi itu. Pasti gara-gara hujan deras ini. Beberapa orang terlihat memandangi Sakura di tepi jalan. Terang saja. Gadis itu terlihat seperti gadis kurang waras yang berbicara sendiri sambil tersenyum lembut.

Seorang pemuda pengendara motor menatapnya seksama. Entah kenapa, tapi pemuda itu tak menganggapnya seratus persen tak waras. Ia merasa gerak Sakura terlihat nyata. Tangannya benar-benar seolah seperti menggenggam sesuatu sungguhan –yang sebenarnya Sakura sedang menggenggam tangan hantu kakek-.

Klik.

Lampu hijau menyala. Beberapa pengendara mulai melajukan kendaraannya, termasuk pemuda itu.

Ciiit.

Subuah dencitan mobil box yang menerobos lampu merah dari sisi lain terlihat mengerem mendadak. Namun terlihat sekali sang sopir tak bisa melawan licinnya jalanan. Dan…

BRAKK.

Sebuah kecelakaan keras melibatkan beberapa kendaraan. Sebuah motor terpental jauh.

Sakura menoleh ngeri. Sebuah kecelakaan terlihat di depan matanya. Ia serta merta melangkah mundur. Ketakutan. Dan juga tak mau melihat proses roh lepas dari tubuhnya. Sakura berbalik dan langsung berlari menjauh, meninggalkan hantu kakek yang masih memperhatikan kecelakaan di tengah perempatan.

Sakura terus berlari. Meninggalkan payungnya yang sewarna dengan bulu gagak lalu berlari kencang hujan-hujanan. Tak lama kemudian ia terlihat ngos-ngosan mengatur napasnya lalu menepi ke sebuah bangunan tak terpakai di dekat lapangan. Menghindar dari air hujan yang terasa menusuk kulitnya bagaikan ribuan paku dan pisau.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk lengannya yang kedinginan. Ia dapat melihat beberapa roh melewatinya dan beberapa diantaranya sempat menatap Sakura lalu berlalu ke arah yang ditinggalkan Sakura. Mungkin tertarik melihat kecelakaan di ujung sana.

Beberapa hantu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tidak manusia, tidak hantu, semua sama. Menatapnya seolah ia makhluk aneh.

Tes. Sebutir air mata menetes di pipi merona gadis itu. Tangannya yang tadi memegangi lengannya kini beringsut naik ke helaian rambutnya. Mencengkeramnya erat seolah ia ketakutan pada kekuatannya sekaligus marah yang teramat sangat. Ia membungkuk pelan sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir dan menetes jatuh seolah itu juga se-elemen dengan hujan. Sakura menarik napas panjang.

"KAMI-SAMA! KENAPA AKU PUNYA KEKUATAN ANEH INI? AKU BENCI KEKUATAN INI! AKU BENCI! HILANGKAN! HILANGKAN SEKARANG!" teriaknya kesetanan.

CTARR.

Suara kilat putih diikuti guntur yang memekakkan telinga ikut menghiasi teriakan Sakura barusan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei, Pemalas! Buka matamu!"

Sesosok bayangan cerah membuka matanya pelan. Begitu sadar, ia buru-buru duduk. Matanya lalu menangkap sosok bayangan lain di hadapannya.

"Di mana ini?"

Bayangan samar di hadapannya terlihat sibuk membuka catatan di tangannya, "Err… di sini namamu tertulis Naruto."

"Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu kebingungan, "Ah, kepalaku sakit sekali…"

"Oke Naruto, kau punya tugas!"

"S-siapa sebenarnya kau? Terus… tugas apa maksudmu?"

"Kau adalah malaikat junior. Ingatanmu masih kosong. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa, yang jelas namamu adalah Naruto dan ikuti bayangan seniormu di sana itu!"

"M-malaikat?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. Ia menengadah namun bayangan di depannya sudah menghilang. Ia celingukan kanan kiri dan mendapati bayangan lain tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mau tak mau ia menghampiri dan mengikutinya. "Hei!"

"Naruto! ikuti aku!" kata bayangan malaikat di depannya sambil mulai mengepakkan sayapnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Sakura keras saat mendadak suara kilat bertubi-tubi memekakkan telinganya tak lama setelah ia mengutuk kekuatannya tadi. Lututnya terasa gemetaran. Baru setelah suara kilat terhenti, ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

Saat itulah sesosok bening berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dadanya. Sakura terdiam sesaat. Hantukah? Bukan. Dia bukan hantu. Wajahnya terlalu cerah untuk seorang hantu, dan lagi…. Sayap? Malaikat?

"S-siapa Kau!"

Sosok di hadapannya mulai tersenyum padanya, "Namaku Tobi. Aku malaikat yang diutus untuk menjawab keinginanmu."

"K-keinginan?" Sakura masih gemetaran. Seingatnya ia masih hidup. Tapi kenapa malah ada malaikat di hadapannya? "keinginan apa?"

"Ha~h," sosok malaikat itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau kan tadi teriak-teriak seperti orang tidak waras dan meminta kekuatanmu dihilangkan? Bos-ku menyuruhku untuk menemuimu."

"A-apa?"

"Permintaanmu dikabulkan!"

Tertegun sesaat, lalu gadis itu terlihat sumringah, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi ada syaratnya."

"S-syarat?"

Tobi mengangguk dan nyengir pada Sakura yang kebingungan. Lalu malaikat senior itu mengangkat tangannya dan telunjuknya menunjuk sesuatu ke langit. Kontan saja perlahan Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya mendadak melotot menyadari sesuatu meluncur ke arahnya.

"AWASSS!"

"KYAAAA!"

BRUKK.

Tobi terkikik jahil melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Juniornya yang baru ternyata bodoh sekali dalam hal terbang. Bahkan mendaratpun bisa menjatuhi klien-nya.

Sakura membuka matanya pelan. Sesosok bayangan putih menindihnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sakura memandanginya sebentar lalu berteriak kesetanan lagi, "MENYINGKIR DARI ATASKU!" teriaknya kesal sambil memukul kepala bayangan di hadapannya.

Naruto mundur ketakutan dengan kekuatan monster gadis di hadapannya. Sementara Sakura perlahan bangkit dan menuding-nuding Tobi yang telat memperingatkannya. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Tobi tertawa nyaring, "Inilah syaratnya."

Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan sebentar lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tobi yang bersikap santai.

"Kalau kau ingin kekuatanmu hilang, kau harus membantu malaikat satu ini untuk menjalankan tugasnya."

"Tugas apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tu-tunggu! Kanapa aku yang manusia malah disuruh membantu kerjaan malaikat?" protes Sakura.

Tobi terlihat manyun. Dua orang di hadapannya ini benar-benar bawel. "Nggak mau ya sudah!" ungkapnya sambil melengos.

Sakura yang kebingungan langsung menahan langkah Tobi, "O-oke! Oke! Asal kekuatanku hilang aku mau! Apa tugasnya?"

Tobi menyeringai senang. Ia meraih pundak Naruto dan mendorong pemuda itu ke tubuh Sakura hingga keduanya bertabrakan.

"Kalian berdua berpartner. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian karena manusia-manusia bodoh frustasi karena masalah cinta. Banyak penculikan. Pemerkosaan. Kejadian bunuh diri. Semuanya karena cinta."

Sakura dan Naruto melongo mendengar penjelasan Tobi.

"Kalian harus menyatukan pasangan-pasangan yang hubungannya tersendat agar mereka bahagia," jelas Tobi, "sebanyak mungkin."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang 'sebanyak mungkin'? bisa-bisa seumur hidup!" protes Sakura.

Tobi menggeleng yakin, "Tenang, aku menjaminnya, akan ada saat dimana tugas kalian berakhir. Dimana klien terakhir dalam daftar takdir yang kupegang, mengalami masa percintaan terburuknya. Percayalah padaku."

"T-tapi-"

Splash. Tobi menghilang seperti kabut bahkan sebelum Sakura meneruskan protesnya.

Sakura memandang kabut bekas Tobi menghilang dengan pandangan stress. Ia lalu melirik malaikat bodoh yang memeriksa sayap di punggungnya yang acak-acakan saat jatuh tadi.

"Jadi…" Sakura memulai pembicaraan, "tugas seperti ini, kau pernah berhasil menjalankannya berapa kali?"

Naruto menoleh, "Ah, maaf ya tadi aku menabrakmu, Tobi-san nggak mengajarkanku cara terbang yang benar."

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Naruto tersenyum ketakutan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Be-belum pernah. Ini tugas pertamaku."

"Apa?"

"Tadi saat aku membuka mata, seorang malaikat bilang ini tugas pertamaku sebagai malaikat."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

Sakura terdiam sesaat sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau malaikat baru? Apa kau dulu manusia?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya diberi tahu kalau memoriku masih kosong," jelas Naruto, "sebaiknya kita ke rumahmu, langit mulai gelap, err-"

"Sakura, panggil Sakura saja."

"Oke, Sakura-chan."

Alis Sakura berkerut. Heran melihat malaikat sok akrab di depannya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Diam-diam ia mengagumi sosok partner yang dipilihkan untuknya. Gadis yang cantik meskipun galak. Matanya lalu turun ke bawah. Menyusuri lekuk tubuh Sakura yang basah kuyup. Hujan sudah tak menggila seperti tadi. Saat ini hanya tersisa gerimis menyambut petang hari.

Sakura yang merasa aneh ikut menatap tubuhnya. Samar memang, tapi matanya menangkap jelas tubuhnya tercetak jelas. Underwearnya bahkan terlihat jelas karena pakaian putih yang dikenakannya melekat di badannya.

Wajah Sakura dengan cepat berubah memerah. Dengan sigap ia memukul-mukul Naruto, "Lihat apa kau, Hah! Dasar malaikat mesum!"

Naruto terlihat kewalahan menghindari serangan Sakura, "M-maaf, aku nggak sengaja!"

"Kau kan malaikat! Kenapa bertingkah seperti manusia?"

Naruto tersenyum nyengir sementara Sakura sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya.

"Entahlah, kenapa hawa nafsuku masih ada ya?"

"Ha~h, aku makin yakin kalau kau dulu itu manusia! Manusia yang mesum!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sementara itu Naruto duduk manis seperti anak kucing di atas tempat tidur. Memperhatikan Sakura yang baru selesai mandi dengan mengenakan kaos oranye bergambar jeruk dan celana putih selutut. Cantik sekali.

Sakura membuka lemarinya yang cukup besar, tempat menyimpan futon dan selimut tebal. Ia lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang masih sibuk menatapnya kagum. "Kau tidur di dalam sini!"

Naruto menghentikan lamunannya. Matanya tertuju pada sisi lain lemari tempat tumpukan futon lalu merinding sendiri. "Hei! Kau pikir aku Doraemon! Aku nggak mau tidur di lemari!"

Sakura memandangnya dengan pandangan horror. "Lalu maumu kau tidur dimana?"

Naruto langsung berguling-guling di atas kasur. Tentu saja Sakura tahu apa maksudnya. Enak saja, meskipun dia malaikat, Sakura nggak mau tidur seranjang, apalagi dengan malaikat mesum macam Naruto. Dengan sigap Sakura naik ke atas kasur dan menendang Naruto hingga malaikat itu terguling jatuh di atas karpet di samping ranjangnya.

"Adu~h."

"Kau tidur di bawah!" teriaknya.

Naruto menatap Sakura sesaat, "Aku heran, kalau kau teriak-teriak, bukannya orang tuamu nanti curiga?"

"Orang tuaku tahu kekuatanku. Ini turunan dari nenekku yang seorang peramal. Kakek Fukasaku pernah bercerita saat aku masih kecil."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi keluargaku it-"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hatchiii…" Sakura bersin keras. Wajahnya memerah.

Naruto dengan sigap mendekat pada partnernya lalu menyentuh dahinya, "Wah, kau flu!"

Sakura segera menepis tangan Naruto, "Kau itu malaikat aneh, tahu soal flu, tahu soal anime Doraemon."

Naruto terkikik senang, "Soalnya kan kau tadi bilang mungkin aku dulu manusia, hehehehe."

"…" Sakura terdiam memandangnya.

"Tidurlah, besok kita harus mulai melaksanakan tugas kita. Kita mulai di sekolahmu, pasti banyak siswa-siswi yang butuh bantuan kita."

Sakura mengangguk tenang. Ia beringsut di atas ranjang dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Naruto dengan santai menarik selimut sampai menutup tubuh gadis itu lalu turun ke karpet dan beristirahat.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia mencoba memikirkan tugas barunya. Jadi cupid ya? Yang benar saja. Malaikat bernama Naruto ini belum punya pengalaman. Dirinya? Kisah cintanya dengan Gaara saja awut-awutan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Gyaa… gerbangnya mau ditutup!" teriak Sakura sambil terus berlari. "Kenapa kau tadi nggak membangunkanku sih!" keluh Sakura pada sosok malaikat yang melayang di sampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"Ya, habisnya semalam kan kau sakit, aku nggak tega membangunkanmu."

"Jadi kau tega aku terlambat masuk sekolah?" keluhnya kesal.

Naruto dengan cepat berlari terbang dan menahan dorongan pak satpam Kakuzu yang mendorong gerbang sekolah. "Cepat, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum nyengir lalu mempercepat langkah larinya sampai ia berhasil melewati gerbang dengan selamat sehat sentosa. "Yes!" teriaknya senang disambut gemuruh tepuk tangan Pein dan Sasori serta beberapa hantu lain di sekolahnya tak jauh dari gerbang.

Sakura tersenyum lega sambil berlari ke kelas. Naruto dengan cepat terbang mengejarnya. Pein dan Sasori tentu bisa melihat Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi keduanya tak ambil pusing, yang penting Sakura tak se-lesu biasanya.

Brak.

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dengan semangat tinggi. Ia tertawa senang karena Guy-sensei belum muncul di kelasnya. Bagus!

Sakura melangkah pelan ke arah kursinya. Mendadak wajahnya terlihat bingung. Ia mendekat pada Ino yang terlihat tak kalah bingungnya. Sakura melempar pandangan pada sahabat satunya di samping Ino yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Bahunya terlihat gemetar.

"I-Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Ino bangkit dari kursinya lalu berbisik pada Sakura, "Si hantu kutub itu mendadak minta 'break' sementara pada hubungannya dengan Hinata-chan."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya, tadi pagi di lorong mendadak ia bilang pada Hinata, kalau ia merasa hubungan mereka aneh. Dan mendadak ia minta break. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Ino kebingungan.

Sakura melongo sesaat. Ia lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sesaat, "Masalah cinta ya?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sakura mengangguk mantap lalu berbisik pelan, "Klien pertama kita…"

"… Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke…"

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**TOBI :** Wah, aku jadi malaikat senior!

**SASORI : **Aku jadi hantu…

**PEIN : **Entah kenapa karakterku OOC sekali

**NIGHT : **Hahahaha, soalnya sering sekali di fic, Pein-kun dapat peran mesum, hahahaha *ditampar Pein*

**SASORI : **Semua anggota Akatsuki jadi roh semua, hiks…

**NIGHT : **Kata siapa, Deidara jadi siswa kan?

**DEIDARA** : Benar, un! Jadi siapa nanti pair-ku, un?

**NIGHT** : Rahasia!

**SASUKE : **Ternyata yang ngelihatin Hinata di loker pas pulang sekolah itu aku?

**NARUTO : **Ya, setidaknya peran pihak ketiganya bukan untukmu, tapi Gaara

**SAKURA : **Yah, peranku menyukai Gaara ya… rasanya aneh…

**GAARA : **Protes saja pada authornya.

**NIGHT : **Sudahlah, silakan kalian tebak sendiri siapa pair-pairnya, hm,Whateper-lah, oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, chapter perdana STUPID CUPID publish juga! Panjang sekali ya… maafin saya, hahahaha…**

**Fic satu ini genrenya romance dengan sedikit humor dan horror. Moga ada yang bisa nebak endingnya. Hahahaha. IDE PASARAN? Saya nyadar kok. Hahahaha. Naru emank awalnya manusia kok. Tadi dia juga muncul sebentar kan sebagai manusia. Hayo… inget gak yang mana?**

CHAPTER DEPAN :** Project pertama. **Klien** : SASUHINA.**

**Oke, night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Hantu Perpustakaan

**Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Genre gak jelas: **Romance/Horror/Humor/Supernatural

**Yap! Chapter 2! Sumpah saya bingung sama pemeran setan di chapter 2 ini. Saya suka banget ma Haku, tapi gender dia gak jelas… ada yang bilang cewek, ada yang bilang cowok, jadi khusus fic ini anggep dia cewek ya, soalnya ZabusaxHaku itu pair fave saya. Saya pinjam Neng Haku ya Om Zabusa… ***dibakar Zabusa idup-idup*****

**Yosh! Thanks to **_**NaruNarurin**_** yang ngasih ide horror perpustakaan untuk chapter 2 ini.**

**Thanks juga yang udah ripiu, yang gak log in :**

_AlmightyHero, I Love NaruSaku, Elven lady18 tidak login, Oline takarai, secret, Hikari-Hime, Ciaxx, ShikaIno FC, Kyuri-tamama._

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Sakura selalu mengeluh karena bakat melihat roh yang dimilikinya. Dia sangat sebal karena semua selalu berbisik-bisik tiap ia tanpa sadar ngobrol dengan hantu sekolahnya yang notabene seolah ia terlihat bicara sendiri. Dan saat batas kesabaran mencapai ubun-ubunnya, ia mengutuk kemampuannya sendiri. Lalu muncullah Dewa yang mengajukan syarat jika Sakura ingin kekuatannya hilang, ia harus membantu seorang malaikat junior yang super bodoh untuk mengemban tugas menyatukan cinta setiap pasangan.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**Ryuk Deathnote**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**STUPID CUPID Chapter 2 : Hantu Perpustakaan**

**.**

Naruto memandangi Sasuke malas. Malaikat satu itu duduk di atas meja di belakang kursi Sasuke. Memperhatikan pemuda itu seksama lalu memandangi note-nya lagi. Ah, bosan. Apa tidak ada yang bisa ditulis tentang pemuda satu ini. Dimulai dari mana ya? Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membosankan. Lihat saja, Naruto sudah 'bertapa' di belakangnya sejak tadi tapi ia belum mendapat informasi tentang pemuda ini. Ia terus memandang luar jendela sambil menerawang. Memikirkan Hinata mungkin.

Rasanya Naruto ingin menyerah dan kabur ke kelas Sakura lagi. Ayolah, menatap partnernya yang cantik juga teman-temannya lebih menyenangkan dibanding mengawasi pemuda stoic satu ini.

"Sasuke!" panggil Suigetsu. Pemuda perambut perak kebiruan itu mendekat ke bangku Sasuke sambil menyeringai menunjukkan gigi taringnya.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke malas. Ah, yang benar saja. Naruto sepertinya ingin menulis di note miliknya bahwa pemuda ini irit bicara.

"Kenapa kau putus dengan gadis Hyuuga?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran. "ah, kau menyebalkan Sasuke! Kalau kau putus dengan Hinata, kau pasti akan dikerumuni gadis-gadis lagi."

"Dan itu _troublesome_." sahut seseorang. Suigetsu menengok dan mendapati temannya muncul dari balik jendela, melangkah melompati jendela dan duduk di bingkai jendela kelas.

"Kau barusan merokok di halaman belakang Shikamaru?" tanya Suigetsu. "kalau kau ketahuan guru, tak peduli nilaimu selalu sempurna, kau pasti kena hukum."

"Nggak ada yang tahu kok," jawab Shikamaru enteng, "jadi kau benar-benar putus dengan Hinata, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memundurkan punggungnya dan menyandarkannya di kursi, "Cuma break sesaat."

"Kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ah, paling-paling ia cemburu melihat Hinata lebih dekat dengan Neji daripada dia sendiri." jawab Shikamaru. Jalan pikiran yang simple, singkat, dan sangat membantu Naruto untuk note-nya.

"Tapi kan nggak perlu sampai break, Sasuke," cerocos Suigetsu, "lihat saja, tak lama lagi pasti akan ada banyak siswi yang mengerumunimu lagi."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menolak Karin kalau dia datang padaku."

"Hah?" Suigetsu langsung kikuk. "aku sih nggak peduli."

"Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau naksir manajer klub basket kan?" sindir Shikamaru.

"Enak saja! Si kacamata itu? Terlalu cepat seribu tahun."

"Hah-hah-ha-ha…" ejek Sasuke dan Shikamaru bebarengan.

"J-jadi kenapa kalian break? Jangan-jangan kau bosan ya Sasuke? Atau kau memang cuma mau main-main?"

Duakk. "Aduduh…" Suigetsu memegangi kepalanya yang dihantam bogem mentah Sasuke.

"Jangan seenaknya berspekulasi, Hiu! Justru aku yang merasa Hinata yang main-main denganku." terang sasuke pelan.

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. "Tapi Sasuke, kau akan menyusahkan dirimu sendiri dengan menyandang status _available_. Shion, Karin, Tayuya, dan banyak gadis lain yang pasti akan berebut mendatangimu."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang kali ini. "Aku nggak peduli dengan perempuan lain selain Hinata."

Shikamaru dan Suigetsu tersenyum kecil memandang sahabat mereka kini merona wajahnya. Sementara itu sang malaikat yang duduk di belakangnya langsung mencatat apapun yang sekiranya perlu sambil nyengir lebar.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura menyodorkan tissue pada sahabatnya yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Gadis berambut indigo itu kini nampak pucat. Matanya masih memerah sehabis menangis.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan, mungkin Sasuke sedang ada masalah," hibur Ino, "jadi dia tak ingin merepotkanmu, atau mungkin ada alasan lain."

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia celingukan mencari Naruto. Malaikat satu itu belum kembali, padahal sudah sejak tadi ia menyuruh Naruto mencari tahu kenapa Sasuke mendadak minta break.

"S-Sasuke… dia p-pasti sudah bosan d-denganku," ungkap Hinata sambil sesenggukan. Untung jam pertama sedang kosong, "d-dia pasti sebenarnya t-tidak menyukaiku."

Ino terlihat berpikir, "Benar juga ya, sepertinya dulu dia menyatakan cinta padamu juga rasanya aneh, bayangkan, kalian nggak pernah ngobrol, dia selalu sibuk dengan fans-nya, lalu tiba-tiba mengajakmu pacaran, aneh… mungkin di-"

"Ino!" sanggah Sakura menghentikan analisis Ino yang makin ngawur dan sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Ino menengok Hinata. Ah, matanya makin tergenang air. Bodohnya Ino.

"Hahaha, Hinata-chan, itu kan hanya pikiranku, jangan diambil hati, mungkin Sasuke memang ada masalah…" imbuh Ino kebingungan.

"T-tidak! Sasuke mungkin m-memang menyukai g-gadis lain!" teriak Hinata kesal.

Ino dan Sakura hanya melongo melihat Hinata emosi dan berteriak seperti itu. Ha~h, sedang emosi-pun, Hinata masih terlihat sangat cute. Aduduh.

"Su-sudah! Aku tidak mau membahas Sasuke! Ak-aku mau ke perpustakaan!" selesai mengatakannya Hinata berlari dari kelasnya, meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang tertegun.

Sakura melirik Ino yang mengangkat bahunya. Gadis pirang itu duduk santai sambil membuka majalah fashionnya.

"I-Ino…"

"Biarkan Hinata merenung dulu, Sakura-chan, dia sedang emosi begitu. Mungkin membaca buku di perpustakaan akan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang." Ino mengatakannya sambil membolak-balik lembar majalahnya.

"Sa…ku…ra-chaann…"

Sakura terperanjat kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Naruto! ah, malaikat bodoh ini mulai bertingkah seperti Sasori. Naruto hanya nyengir dan menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar dari kelas.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tahu alasan Sasuke minta break? Awas saja kalau si brengsek itu main-main dengan Hin-"

Naruto membungkam mulut Sakura cepat-cepat, "bukan Sakura-chan, dia benar-benar menyukai Hinata, hanya saja ia merasa Hinata tidak menyukainya."

Sakura manggut-manggut, mencoba berpikir. Ya juga sih, bisa saja memang seperti itu alasannya. Dilihat-lihat juga kadang Hinata yang payah. Ia sedikit cuek dengan Sasuke yang notabene pacarnya. Yah, mungkin ia merasa tak pantas di samping pangeran seperti Sasuke. Fyuh… kalau diingat-ingat waktu Sasuke 'nembak' Hinata dulu juga aneh. Di koridor sekolah pagi-pagi langsung memanggil Hinata dan meminta Hinata jadi kekasihnya. Dan kalau diingat-ingat wajah Hinata juga sedikit aneh karena gugup. Kesannya ia malah takut diapa-apakan Sasuke kalau ia menolak.

Tapi Hinata juga naksir Sasuke. Yah, siapa sih gadis yang nggak naksir Uchiha Sasuke? Ganteng begitu. Kalau Sakura normal sih, dia pasti nggak segan-segan mengejar Sasuke. Jadi sebenarnya ini masalahnya apa? "Um… saling meragukan ya?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Shion, Karin, Tayuya…"

"Apa?"

"Tolong beritahu aku siswi yang bernama Shion, Karin, dan Tayuya." perintah Naruto.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau mereka saling meragukan kan?" tanya Naruto, "aku ada ide, kita harus membuat dua temanmu itu saling percaya kalau mereka punya perasaan yang sama."

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan tiga murid tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hahaha," Naruto terkikik senang, "cukup tunjukkan saja yang mana penggemar Sasuke, nanti sepulang sekolah buat Hinata menguntit Sasuke. Ajak Ino."

Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya sesaat. Kemudian ia ikut terkikik bersama Naruto. Ia tahu rencananya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata menengok kanan kiri. Perpustakaan ini sepi sekali. Hanya terlihat Genma-sensei di meja petugas perpustakaan dekat pintu masuk. Tadi sepertinya juga ada Kabuto-sensei, sang guru biologi, di rak sains. Tapi nampaknya sudah pergi.

Hinata memegangi tengkuknya. Dingin. Bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri. Aneh, jangan-jangan ada hantu? Tapi Sakura-chan bilang di sekolah memang banyak hantu. Uhm, pikirannya sedang suntuk sekarang. Tak apalah, memang hanya perpustakaan ini yang suasananya menenangkan, meski sedikit seram. Kalau yang mengikuti hanya Pein-san seperti biasa sih tak apa-apa.

Hinata bangkit dan mendatangi rak sastra. Ia mengembil beberapa buku puisi sampai akhirnya ia merasakan lagi suasana dingin menyerang tengkuk belakangnya. Ah, sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat mengambil buku yang ia butuhkan lalu membacanya di kelas. Berada di perpustakaan bukan saat jam istirahat memang tak enak. Suasana menyeramkannya terasa mencekam.

Hinata mulai meraih beberapa buku yang ia ingin baca. Sampai ketika ia sampai di ujung rak lemari besar dan menarik buku yang cukup tebal.

BRAKK.

Mata Hinata terbelalak menyadari ada sepasang mata menatapnya tajam di rak seberangnya. Tepat di lubang tempat ia menarik buku. Di depannya, ada wajah perempuan yang menatapnya. Pandangannya kosong.

Hinata tertegun sesaat. Apa dia juga siswa? Rasanya ia tak tahu ada murid lain tadi, apalagi sepertinya ia tak pernah melihat gadis ini?

Hinata sedikit gemetar menatap mata cokelatnya. "A-ah, s-salam…" sapa Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh ke ujung kanan. Genma-sensei menatapnya cemas.

"Oh, kau menjatuhkan buku?" tanya Genma-sensei.

"Ah, b-bukannya begitu Sensei, aku cuma k-kaget kare-"

Hinata tertegun ketika ia menengok ke rak, gadis tadi sudah tak ada. "Hinata?" panggil Genma-sensei. Hinata terlihat bingung. Ia berlari kecil ke ujung rak, memastikan gadis itu di lorong rak seberangnya. Kosong!

Kemana gadis itu?

Genma-sensei memunguti buku yang dijatuhkan Hinata dengan pelan, "Kau mau meminjam buku-buku ini?"

Hinata akhirnya menoleh dan mendatangi gurunya, "Ah, i-iya…"

"Ha~h, kupikir siapa yang menjatuhkan buku, ternyata kau…"

"Memangnya kenapa sensei?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Entahlah, kadang aku sebal sekali tiap menyadari ada buku-buku yang jatuh sendiri dan berserakan," ungkap Genma santai, "**Dasar bandel!**" ungkapnya sedikit dengan nada menekan. Seolah sedang memarahi seseorang.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lalu meraih buku yang dibawakan Genma-sensei. Ia menarik napas sesaat, "S-Sensei?"

Genma menoleh pelan, "Ya?"

"U-um… tadi aku merasa ada m-murid lain…"

"Murid lain?" tanya Genma heran.

"I-iya, gadis cantik, wajahnya sedikit mirip sepertiku, m-matanya juga lebar, hanya saja warnanya cokelat," jelas Hinata, "rambutnya juga panjang s-sepertiku, tapi dikuncir dua."

Wajah Genma langsung pucat pasi.

"A-apa dia juga siswi? Tadi aku melihatnya di rak sebelah…"

Genma langsung maraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke meja pengawas. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan langsung mencatat buku-buku yang dipinjam Hinata.

"S-Sensei?"

"Hinata, mungkin kau salah lihat, jadi lupakan saja…"

"Ap-"

"Cepat kembali ke kelas, bel pergantian jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi," perintah Genma pelan, "sana…"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Beberapa langkah setelah keluar, ia menoleh lagi ke arah perpustakaan. Aneh. Bulu kuduknya berdiri lagi. Ah, jangan-jangan hantu?

Wajah Hinata langsung pucat memikirkannya. Ia cepat-cepat berlari pergi dari lorong itu menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ketiga gadis cantik itu berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah. Hinata melambaikan tangannnya pelan pada Neji saat mobil keluarga Hyuuga itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Terpaksa Hinata menuruti kemauan Ino untuk menemaninya ke toko kue dan assesoris di Shibuya. Ah, sebenarnya ia sedang malas, tapi mungkin perkataan Ino benar. Ia butuh refreshing.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura dan Ino menengok pelan, "Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino heran.

"Ah, um… itu, aku mau tanya Sakura-chan…"

"Iya?" sahut Sakura heran.

"Apa di perpustakaan kau pernah melihat hantu?"

"Apa?" tanya Ino dan Sakura bebarengan.

"Ah… b-bukannya begitu, tadi aku melihat g-gadis seumuran k-kita di perpus, padahal tadinya tak ada siapa-siapa. A-aku hanya heran karena d-dia menatapku t-tadi…" jelas Hinata. Wajahnya sedikit pucat saat mengingatnya.

"Aku sih tak pernah ke perpustakaan," sahut Ino, "kau _Forehead_?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Um… aku jarang kesana Hinata, paling saat istirahat untuk ke rak bagian sains, itupun cuma sebentar dan waktu perpustakaan sedang penuh murid, jadi tak sempat melihat roh."

"Oh, begitu…" jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan…" ajak Ino.

"Ah, aku menyusul saja ya?" sahut Sakura.

"Hah?" tanya Ino dan Hinata bebarengan.

"Aku harus mengunjungi makam kakek sebentar di belakang kuil, nanti aku menyusul," jelas Sakura, "sungguh!"

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk lemah sementara Ino memelototinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Berharap Ino mengerti maksudnya. Sakura menyadari Ino tersenyum. Baguslah.

Akhirnya Ino dan Hinata melangkah keluar gerbang.

"Dia di rak mana?"

"Argh…!" teriak Sakura kaget. Ia langsung memukul bahu Pein, "jangan mengagetkanku Pein!"

"Pein-senpai Sakura-chan…" koreksi Pein.

"Iya..iya! um, kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Perpustakaan belakang memang ada penunggunya."

"Oh ya? Kau kenal?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak begitu kenal. Haku itu pendiam, dan sedikit menyeramkan. Dia tak suka bicara dengan hantu lain, berhati-hatilah… karena Hinata-_hime_ bilang Haku menatapnya, artinya Haku menyia-nyiakan energi besar untuk menampakkan wujudnya di hadapan manusia, dan itu pasti ada maksudnya."

Sakura sedikit tertegun. Iya juga. Kalau hantu repot-repot menunjukkan wujudnya, pasti ada maksudnya kan? Ah, sebaiknya lain kali ia harus menemani Hinata jika gadis itu ke perpustakaan. "Wah Pein-senpai, sepertinya kau lebih tahu banyak soal hantu ya?"

"Yah… aku termasuk baru di sini kok, Sakura-chan kan jarang keluar kelas, jadi banyak hantu jahat yang nggak kau kenal. Tapi sebaiknya memang nggak usah kenalan, hehehe."

"Dasar!" kata Sakura, "yah, setidaknya kau dan Sasori-senpai hantu yang baik."

"Yap! Seperti chasper!"

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Ia membiarkan beberapa siswa lain memandanginya. Tak peduli meskipun Gaara melihatnya dari tempat parkir. Yah, Gaara pasti tak bodoh. Meskipun ia tak bisa melihat hantu, ia sedikit sadar saat rambut Sakura bergerak-gerak. Menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu. Ah, mungkin memang hantu.

"Sakura-chaaaan…." panggil Naruto sambil meluncur terbang dari atas.

"Bagaimana, baka?" tanya Sakura asal.

"Yak, Tobi-san sudah mengajariku caranya," seru Naruto bersemangat, "ah… um…" Naruto memandangi Pein.

"Kau ini malaikat ya?" tanya Pein.

Naruto mengangguk sambil menyodorkan tangannya, "Namaku Naruto…"

"Pein," jawab Pein sambil menerima uluran tangannya, "bagaimana bisa kalian kenal, dan ada urusan apa malaikat dengan Sakura-chan…"

"Ah, dia itu malaiakat baru Pein-senpai, tenang saja… dia ada tugas, aku hanya membantunya," jawab Sakura. Gadis itu melangkah menjauh, "aku pergi dulu, Pein-senpai, sudah ya… ayo Naruto!"

Sakura meninggalkan Pein yang masih terlihat berpikir. Ah, ia jadi pusing sendiri. Sebaiknya ia balik ke tempat Sasori saja.

Sementara itu Sakura akhirnya menemukan Hinata dan Ino di ujung jalan. ia menepi bersama Naruto. Bagus! Ayo mulai! Itu dia Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan Suigetsu di dekat trotoar.

Cring!

Sakura menoleh dan terbelalak. Ia terlihat menahan tawa. "Hmph…"

"Bagaimana? Sudah mirip Karin?" tanya Naruto dengan wujud barunya. Ia bertransformasi menjadi Karin.

Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya takjub. "S-suaranya juga sudah mirip! Tobi-san benar-benar mengajarimu dengan baik!"

"Bagus! Sekarang aku akan kesana!"

"T-tunggu!" cegah Sakura, "A… Um… ano… d-da-dadanya terlalu b-besar, Baka!"

Naruto menyentuh dadanya, "Bagus donk!"

Duakk. Sakura menghantam kepala 'Karin' palsu itu, "Jangan sebesar ini, kecilkan sedikit, Pervert!"

Naruto hanya nyengir sesaat lalu membelai 'dadanya'. Bagus, sudah sedikit mengecil. Wajah Sakura memerah menatap sosok Naruto. ah, malaikat satu ini memang pervert!

"Yak! Sekarang ukurannya sudah sama dengan milikmu Sakura-chan…"

Duakk. Bogeman mentah melayang lagi di kepalanya. "Argh… sakit…"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo mulai!" perintah Sakura.

"Aku kadang heran, dua sahabatmu itu ukurannya 'large', kenapa punyamu 'medium' begitu Sakura-chan?" sindir Naruto.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan horror dan bersiap membunuh. Naruto langsung cepat-cepat berlari menjauh dan menghampiri Sasuke di penyebrangan, menanti lampu berubah hijau.

"Sasuke-kuuuun…" panggil Karin palsu pada Sasuke. Suigetsu mendadak melotot.

"Hei, kacamata! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Karin mengrenyitkan dahinya. Ah, dia ingat, saat pemuda-pemuda ini ngobrol tadi, bocah bernama Suigetsu itu naksir Karin yang asli, tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka memang jelek.

"Hei Hiu jelek! aku mencari Sasuke-kun, bukan menghampirrimu!" jawab Karin sambil mengapit lengan Sasuke di tangannya. "jadi Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" tanyanya lembut dengan nada seductive-nya.

Hinata dan Ino di ujung jalan melotot melihat Karin. "T-tuh kan… Sasuke pasti menyukai Karin!" teriak Hinata sebal. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ino menatap layar handphone-nya. Ada pesan Sakura di sana.

_Ino-pig! Pastikan Hinata melihat Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya! Pokoknya pastikan dia melihat semua kejadian sampai tuntas!_

Ino melotot sesaat. Apa maksud si pinky ini? Shion dan Tayuya?

"Aku m-mau pulang saja!" pinta Hinata.

Ino cepat-cepat mencegahnya, "Jangan dulu! Kita perhatikan dulu!" pinta Ino.

Sementara itu Sasuke terlihat gerah dengan tingkah Karin palsu ini. Ia tahu Karin sedikit menjengkelkan. Tapi sore ini ia lebih menyebalkan. Menempel terus padanya. Ia jadi tak enak pada Suigetsu di samping kanannya.

Ah kelamaan! Batin Naruto kesal. Ia harus segera berubah sesaat lagi. Transformasi ini membuat tenaganya terkuras, belum lagi maish ada dua wujud yang harus ia tunjukkan. Ia akhirnya inisiatif untuk berjinjit dan bersiap mencium Sasuke.

Mata Hinata makin melebar. Tangannya gemetar menahan marah.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu tak kalah kagetnya! Sasuke dengan sigap mendorong muka Karin menjauh.

Karin palsu tersenyum kecil. SUKSES! Ia langsung pura-pura menangis dan berlari menjauh.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia melirik pada Hinata dan Ino di ujung lain. Hinata nampak lega. Hahahahaha. Bagus!

"S-Sasuke, ak-"

"Kejar dia Hiu!" perintah Sasuke. Suigetsu segera berlari ke arah Karin alias Naruto lari. Sementara Sasuke sedikit santai berjalan menyebrangi zebracross.

"Bagaimana tadi?"

Sakura menengok cepat ke belakang. Ia mengangkat jempolnya puas. Naruto terlihat ngos-ngosan kali ini. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. "Suigetsu sepertinya tadi mengejarmu tuh."

Naruto tetap menggeleng lemah.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Criing! Naruto berubah lagi menjadi Shion. "Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatapnya dengan sedikit cemas, "Benar kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya nanti tak usah berubah jadi Tayuya. Shion saja sudah cukup."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menarik roknya ke atas, "Sudah mini?"

Sakura melotot, "T-tunggu! Kenapa ditarik?" Sakura menarik rok itu turun.

"Sudah! Ini agar lebih meyakinkan!"

Sakura menarik napas kesal, "Tapi kalau Sasuke benar-benar tergoda bagaimana!"

"Tidak akan! Kujamin itu, sudah ya…"

Naruto berlari lagi menuju Sasuke yang masuk ke minimarket. Dengan wujud Shionnya, ia melirik sekilas pada Hinata, memastikan gadis itu menyadarinya. Shion palsu itu lasngung nempel di samping Sasuke yang berdiri di rak majalah.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun…" sapanya.

Sasuke menoleh heran, "Hn."

Naruto memainkan rambut pirangnya dengan jari-jarinya, mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke, "Kau sedang mencari apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak mencari apa-apa."

"Um… kudengar kau putus dari Hyuuga ya?" tanya Shion dengan nada cukup kencang. Berharap Hinata di rak belakangnya mendengarnya.

Terang saja Hinata dan Ino mendengarnya. Mata keduanya melotot tak percaya. Apa-apaan Shion?

Sasuke memilih bungkam. Shion palsu itu tersenyum lagi, "Um… berarti kau jomblo kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Iya sih, aku tahu penderitaanmu, si Hyuuga jelek itu terus menempel pada Neji, aku yang melihatnya juga muak." ungkap Naruto asal.

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh.

"Hinata itu itu selalu sok cantik! Sok lembut! Nerd! Ah… aku tahu, kau pasti terpaksa pacaran dengannya kan dulu? Jangan-jangan Neji yang memaksamu? Uh, aku benci Hinata, lihat teman-temannya, si freak jelek yang bisa melihat roh seperti orang gila, juga si tukang gossip itu, aduh Sasuke-kun, aku rasa aku lebih cocok denganmu, jadi ak-"

Grap.

Hinata yang sejak tadi menangis mendengarnya kali ini boleh tertegun. Sasuke meraih kerah Shion dan menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan tajam, "Jangan pernah! Sekalipun! Menjelekkan Hinata di hadapanku! Kau bahkan lebih memuakkan dari sampah!" ungkap Sasuke kasar, "kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dari ujung rambut Hinata sedikitpun!"

Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura sukses melongo. Melongo karena Sasuke kasar. Juga melongo karena ternyata itulah isi hati Sasuke. Setidaknya gadis itu tersenyum kini.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Shion. Saat Ino dan Hinata menoleh mencari sosok Shion, gadis itu sudah tak ada.

Sementara itu Naruto sudah kembali di samping Sakura. Pemuda itu bersandar di tembok. "Sukses! Lihat, kau berhasil! Hinata tersenyum! Kau hebat Naruto! tapi aku kesal karena kau bilang aku freak jelek! apa maksud-"

Sakura tertegun menatap Naruto ngos-ngosan dan duduk merosot di lantai. Gawat!

"K-kau sakit?"

"Cuma lelah."

Sakura menengok kanan kiri. Ia melangkah menuju lemari es minimarket dan mengambil sebotol orange-juice. Ia segera menyodorkannya ke mulut Naruto, "Minumlah, mumpung tak ada orang…" bisiknya.

Naruto tersenyum sekilas dan meminumnya dengan cepat, "Kau berhutang ramen padaku untuk makan malam."

"Dasar!"

"Aku tak perlu berubah jadi Tayuya kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah tak perlu, tadi itu sudah lebih dari cukup," jelas Sakura, "sebaiknya kita pulang."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, saat jam kosong, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendatangi kelas Hinata. Yah, ia sudah berpikir semalaman. Apalagi setelah insiden dengan Shion kemarin. Rasanya break bukan ide yang bagus. Sama sekali tak menyelesaikan masalah.

"Di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino menutup majalah fashionnya lalu menatap Sasuke. Sejenak gadis itu tersenyum. Yah, ia akhirnya tahu kalau Sasuke tidak main-main dengan sahabatnya. Ia lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Wah, Sasuke, aku tak tahu, tadi ia ke perpustakaan dengan Sakura, coba kau susul. Mungkin ia mau mengembalikan buku sastra-nya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' dengan sangat pelan. Ia lalu melangkah pelan ke perpustakaan belakang. Ah, mungkin Hinata memang di perpustakaan. Semoga gadis itu memaafkannya.

Sasuke menatap Genma-sensei yang sibuk membaca Koran Tokyo News, entah sedang membaca berita apa, sepertinya sedang serius sekali sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang melangkah pelan masuk perpustakaan sendirian. Pemuda raven itu membaca denah gambar dan mencari rak sastra. Ketemu, di ujung sendiri.

Sasuke menoleh dan ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi Hinata tak ada di perpustakaan. Dan saat ia berbalik tepat dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis cantik! Gadis itu mendekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan melangkah mundur. Suasananya terasa tak enak. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia merinding menatap mata gadis ini?

"Si-siapa k-kau?"

Gadis itu meraih kedua sisi pipi Sasuke dan berbisik, "Akhirnya kau datang senpai…aku selalu menunggumu…"

Sasuke merada dadanya sesak. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Gadis ini… tidak! Matanya mengeluarkan darah!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Lho, Hinata-chan? Kau tidak bertemu Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil menutup majalahnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Iya, dia tadi mencarimu, sudah lima belas menit yang lalu lho, aku bilang kau di perpustakaan, kau memang kesana kan?"

"Apa kau bilang Ino-pig? Perpustakaan?" teriak Sakura tak percaya.

"A-aku dan Sakura-chan habis sarapan di kantin… S-Sasuke-kun di p-perpus, t-tapi perpus itu a-ada ga-"

Sakura menghentikan perkataan Hinata dan menarik kedua sahabatnya keluar kelas. Ia mengacuhkan Ino yang berontak dan menyodorkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya Ino-pig! Di perpustakaan ada hantu seorang gadis! "

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Gadis yang kau lihat kemarin itu hantu, Hinata-chan! Kalau ia muncul di hadapanmu, artinya ia punya maksud tertentu!" Ketiga gadis itu berhenti di depan perpustakaan yang sunyi.

"S-sebaiknya kau tunggu di sini Hinata-chan," pinta Ino, "kami akan menyusul Sasuke."

"Ya, aku masih menyuruh temanku untuk mencari tahu soal hantu ini…" jelas Sakura.

"Teman?" tanya Hinata, "ah, aku ingin ikut!"

"Jangan!" seru Sakura dan Ino, "kau lemah pada hal-hal seperti ini!" jawab Ino.

"Ta-tapi y-yang di dalam itu SASUKE!" jawab Hinata. Gadis itu mulai meneteskan air mata.

Akhirnya ketiga gadis itu masuk perlahan.

"Ugh…" keluh Sakura. "tekanan rohnya begitu kuat!"

Ino menoleh pada Genma dan memanggil gurunya itu. Tapi nampaknya Genma tak mendengarnya. Ino mulai cemas dan menatap mata Sakura.

"Gawat Ino-chan! Tempat ini ditutupi barrier yang dibuat hantu itu. Ia membuat garis ruang waktu yang membuat tempat ini terisolasi. Makanya sekalipun Sasuke sedang berteriak atau apa, suaranya takkan terdengar Genma-sensei atau siswa yang lalu lalang di luar." jelas Sakura.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Ino bingung, "Hanata-chan, ka-"

"Hinata?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya itu tak ada di tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"DIMANA HINATA?" teriak Ino kebingungan.

"Tidak ada waktu! Kita sekarang harus mencari mereka berdua!" jawab Sakura.

Ino segera menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyusuri setiap rak. Nihil. Rasanya rak-rak ini seperti sama semua. Rasanya jalan ini seperti labirin. Seolah semua batas dindingnya dirubah sehingga tak ada yang terlihat selain rak.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia harus konsentrasi, "Jangan lepaskan tanganku, Ino-chan." Ino mengangguk pelan. Ia memandangi Sakura yang nampak konsentrasi. Wajahnya sedikit berkeringat.

Sakura menggumamkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak Ino kenal. Gadis itu sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat ajaran kakek-neneknya. Ia harus konsentrasi untuk menemukan Hinata dan Sasuke!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura-chaaan… Ino-chaaan… Sasuke-kuuun…" panggil Hinata berkali-kali. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Tapi hanya rak-rak yang ia temui.

"Hinata…"

Hinata langsung menoleh. SASUKE! Pemuda itu meringkuk regeletak di lantai. Wajahnya pucat dan terus memandang Hinata. Hinata dengan cepat melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

Brakk.

Sebuah dinding pembatas menghalangi langkahnya, "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya.

"Ssshh…!"

Hinata menoleh cepat dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis yang kemarin! Hantu yang dikatakan Sakura! Gadis itu tersenyum pada Hinata dan melangkah mendekat. Semakin gadis itu mendekat, ia semakin gemetar. Hinata takut menatap matanya. Takut pada tekanan udara mencekam yang terasa mencekiknya.

"S-Siapa k-kau?" tanya Hinata.

"Namaku Haku, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Haku dingin.

"A-aku mau mengambil SASUKE!"

Haku tertawa keras. Suaranya terdengar mengerikan. "Dia bukan Sasuke! Dia Itachi! Dia kakak kelasku yang kucintai!" teriak Haku.

"B-bukan! Dia bukan Itachi! Dia Sasuke! Kau salah orang!" jawab Hinata tak sabar.

Haku dengan cepat meraih kerah pakaian Hinata.

"M-mau kau a-apakan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata gemetar.

"Dia harus menderita! Dia mencampakkanku! Dia tak mempedulikanku sekalipun aku tarus menunggunya di perpustakaan ini! Membaca semua puisi-puisi buatannya!" teriak Haku.

Hinata mendorong tubuh Haku mundur, "S-sudah kubilang dia Sasuke, bukan Itachi!"

"Ttidak! Dia Itachi!"

Hinata mulai menangis, "Kumohon… lepaskanlah Sasuke-kun, dia bukan Itachi yang kau cintai!"

"Tidak!" Haku kini menangis dengan air mata darahnya. Membuat Hinata tercekat dan ketakutan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding tembus pandang yang memisahkannya dengan Sasuke. Hinata menoleh. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. tidak! Sasuke!

Krak!

Hinata dan Haku menoleh.

Sakura dan Ino! Kedua gadis itu berhasil menembus barrier buatan Haku. Keempat gadis itu terdiam sesaat lalu Haku mulai tertawa keras. Ia melirik Sakura. "Kau pasti gadis dengan kemampuan aneh itu kan? Kau benar-benar kuat rupanya dukun!"

Sakura menatap Haku tak percaya. Haku melangkah lagi mendekat pada Hinata. Ia meraih dagu Hinata yang sudah lemas dan berteriak sesukanya, "Aku benci kalian! Ah, hahahaha, kalian pasti tahu rasanya jadi orag yang dianggap aneh kan? Benar Sakura? Kau adalah gadis aneh! Dikucilkan! Mengenaskan! Dan Kau Hinata! Kau cuma gadis nerd kutu buku sepertiku! Tapi kenapa kau bisa mendapatakan pemuda seperti dia? KENAPA?"

Hinata tertegun mendengarnya.

"Aku selalu mengagumi Itachi! Dia selalu dikelilingi penggemarnya! Saat semua orang bersikap buruk padaku, dia bersikap baik padaku! Saat semua gadis BITCH penggemarnya memojokkanku, kenapa Itachi tak ada! Kenapa dia tak membalas perasaanku!" teriak Haku. Teriakannya menyakiti pendengaran ketiga gadis itu.

"AKU NGGAK TAHU!" jawab Hinata, "yang aku tahu, aku nggak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Sasuke-kun!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli pada orang seperti dia? Kau datang kemarin karena kalian putis kan?" tanya Haku sedih.

"Aku mencintainya! M-mungkin l-lebih besar dari perasaanmu untuk Itachi itu!"

Hinata mulai menghancurkan dinding itu dengan terus memukulnya. Dinding itu goyah. Ia tahu ia pasti bisa. Tak peduli tangannya tersengat listrik roh yang dibuat hantu bernama Haku ini, ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sasuke mencintainya. Ia sekarang yakin itu. Dan ia ingin Sasuke mengerti perasaannya.

Haku hampir saja menyerang Hinata kalau Sakura tidak mencegahnya. Ia dan Haku saling menahan sampai akhirnya Sakura terlempar jauh dan menabrak rak. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Ino dengan cepat menghampiri Sakura. Gadis pirang itu langsung dicekik Haku kalau saja Genma dan Naruto tak datang.

"Sakura-chan!"

Genma menarik Ino mundur sedangkan Naruto mendorong balik Haku.

"Mau apa kalian?" teriak Haku kesal.

"Haku…" panggil Genma. Hantu gadis itu menoleh, "kumohon hentikan… jangan seperti ini, Itachi takkan senang."

"K-kau?"

"Aku Genma, kau ingat? Aku teman Itachi."

Haku langsung mencekik Genma, "Ternyata kau memang Genma yang waktu itu!"

"Aku ikut sedih karena kau kecelakaan sore itu, tapi ak-aku t-tak ingin kau seperti ini, Haku…" ungkap Genma sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Di mana Itachi!"

"Dia sudah pindah keluar negri sejak hari terakhir itu, d-dia sempat datang ke perpustakaan ini untuk mencarimu, tapi kau tak ada, k-kau kecelakaan sore itu…" jelas Genma.

Haku melonggarkan cekikan tangannya, "Kau bohong!" ungkapnya sambil menangis.

"Tidak! Aku mengantarnya kemari hari itu!"

"Tidaaaaak!" Haku menangis lagi.

Genma memandangnya nanar lalu berjalan pelan ke salah satu rak dan mengambil sebuah buku. "Bacalah ini."

Haku mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap sebuah memo di halaman terakhir salah satu buku sastra milik Itachi. Sebuah pesan untuknya.

"_Kau seperti sebuah bintang… redup karena cahaya bulan,_

_Kau seperti mawar di tengah padang ilalang…_

_Tapi cahayamu menentramkanku dalam kegelapan malam,_

_Saat bulan hilang ditelan awan malam…_

_Kau tetap semerbak dan memabukkan mata _

_sekalipun ilalang menghalangi pandangan mataku…_

_tapi di hatiku, kau akan selalu seperti itu…_

_Haku…_

_Tetaplah bercahaya, tetaplah tumbuh selamanya…_

_Maafkan aku, menyukaimu dengan cara seperti ini…" _

_By : Itachi__…_

Haku langsung terduduk menangis sekerasnya sambil memanggil nama Itachi. Memanggilnya berulang-ulang.

Krakk.

Barrier kaca itu berhasil ditembus Hinata akhirnya. Gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya. Tangannya yang pucat meraih pipi Hinata dan mengusap air mata kekasihnya itu, "Terima kasih…"

Hinata tersenyum lega kali ini. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke…"

"Ya, tadi aku juga dengar," ungkap Sasuke pelan, "aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke perlahan bangkit dan menengok kea rah hantu Haku yang meringkuk sambil menangis, "Itachi itu… kakakku."

Haku dan semua yang ada di perpustakaan menoleh.

"Dia pernah bilang menyukai seorang gadis adik kelasnya. Mungkin itu kau, Haku," ungkap Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini menoleh pada Hinata. Ia meraih tangannya yang terluka baker lalu mengecupnya lembut. Ia berbisik pelan, "Aku mencintaimu Hinata, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku lagi…"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengecup kening pemuda itu, "Ya, aku tahu… a-aku memang k-kekasihmu kan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mencium bibir gadis itu lembut. Mengacuhkan semua yang juga ada di sana menyaksikannya.

Krakk.

Semua dinding buatan Haku musnah. Perlahan cahaya Matahari menyeruak masuk ke perpustakaan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Um… bagaimana Genma-sensei bisa datang bersamamu?" tanya Sakura. Meskipun Ino tak tahu Sakura sedang bicara dengan siapa, tapi ia hanya mendengarkannya.

"Aku terpaksa menyadarkannya tadi. Genma-sensei itu tak bisa melihat roh, tapi dia bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Waktu aku bilang kalian ada di dalam, dia langsung panik."

"Sakura-chan, lalu bagaimana dengan Haku?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto. naruto memejamkan matanya lalu berkonsentrasi agar suaranya didengar Ino. "Tenang saja, Genma-sensei meminta agar ia bisa melihat Haku, jadi aku memberinya kemampuan itu dengan cuma-cuma. Lagipula Tobi-san mengijinkan. Soal Haku, dia tetap ada di perpustakaan. Kata Genma-sensei sih, ia malah senang karena ada yang menemaninya di perpustakaan membosankan itu."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Seorang pemuda-pemudi berlarian di tengah koridor sekolah malam-malam.

"Hei, sudah selesai belum? Makanya kalau sedang praktek di lab biologi jangan sesukamu membawa majalah porno! Aku malas menemanimu ke sekolah ini malam-malam!" keluh seorang gadis.

"Iya, ini sudah kuambil! Ayo pergi! Jangan terus bercermin Tayuya!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menatap lagi ke cermin. Matanya terbelalak. Bayangannya tak bergerak! Malah menyeringai seram padanya!

"K-Kim-Kimima-"

"Kenapa Tayuya?"

"KYAAAAA…!" teriak Tayuya saat bayangannya keluar dari cermin.

Kimimaro terbelalak. Mendadak kakinya dililit ular putih. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei, Ino, kau sudah dengar belum, katanya Tayuya dan Kimimaro ditemukan pingsan di depan lab biologi lho…" cerocos Tenten. "katanya sih semalam mereka melihat hantu! Mereka gemetaran terus, dan akhirnya mereka dibawa pulang."

Ino menguap lebar mendengarnya, "Daripada itu, aku lebih tertarik apa mereka itu pacaran?" jawab Ino, "akhir-akhir ini aku sebal dengan topik hantu!" jelas Ino. Ia masih ingat betul insiden perpustakaan dengan hantu cantik bernama Haku seminggu lalu itu.

"Kau selalu saja bergosip!" keluh Tenten.

"Um, aku juga sedikit penasaran, kau kenal Temari? Kudengar ia dekat dengan Shikamaru si jenius itu ya?"

"Ha~h, mana aku tahu?" keluh Tenten lagi. "Temari kan teman sekelas sepupumu si Deidara itu, aduh, sepupumu itu benar-benar tampan dan menyenangkan."

Ino membiarkan Tenten nyerocos mengagumi sepupunya, "Ah, aku harus memikirkan gossip ini! Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

"Lalu hantu lab biologi itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Hantu?" tanya Sakura mendadak. Gadis itu muncul di hadapannya.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**SASUKE :** Jadi setelah hantu perpus mau pakai hantu Lab?

**SAKURA : **Iya juga… aduh, lagi-lagi hantu…

**GENMA : ***peluk2 night* Tumben aku dikasih peran…

**NIGHT : **Lagi pengen aja, hahahahaha

**HAKU: **Nasibku?

**NIGHT : **Ya nemenin Genma, jadi hantu baik…

**DEIDARA** : Aku belum muncul, un?

**NIGHT :** Nanti dulu, sabar Dei-kun…

**NARUTO : **Aduduh, kasian Shion

**SAKURA : **Apa kau bilang? *ngebantai Naruto*

**INO : **Chapter depan peranku ya?

**NIGHT : **Yap! Dengan Shikamaru tentunya

**SHIKAMARU**: Rasanya aku sedikit berandal ya? Tukang ngerokok

**NIGHT** : Hahaha, oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, chapter hantu Perpustakaan Sasuhina: KLIEN pertama STUPID CUPID selesai juga! Apa cukup seram horornya? Night bakat nggak bikin horornya? Ada saran mau pakai hantu apa? Saksikan chapter depan Hantu Lab Biologi! ***tebak siapa hantunya**…***

**Maap ya Naru-chan, ide perpusnya banyak yang kurombak, hehehe**

**Gaara belum muncul ya? Dia mah klien terakhir… juju raja, saya lebih suka NaruSakuSai timbang NaruSakuGaa, tapi yam au gimana?**

CHAPTER DEPAN :** Project kedua. **Klien** : SHIKAINO.**

**Oke, night mohon…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Hantu Lab Biologi

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Horor tapi gak seram-seram banget, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !** Genre gak jelas: **Romance/Horror/Humor/Supernatural **Disarankan **: membaca saat malam agar bisa membayangkan situasinya! **Super-panjang**!

**Chapter 3 akhirnya… setelah sedikit molor karena night ngurusin **_**WAMN**_**, **_**Mademo,**_** and yang terbaru **_**Catch**_**! **

**Maap ya kalo horornya gak terlalu serem, night yang sebenarnya lebih jago di romance-hurt/comfort mank sedang pelan-pelan belajar. Setelah humor, night masih belajar horror ma mystery/adventure. Night akan berusaha meningkatkan horornya mengingat klien Naruto masih banyak. Stok hantunya juga masih banyak. Tenang!**

**OH IYA! Khusus fic ini, bedain antara Pein dan Yahiko ya! Mereka karakter yang berbeda, tapi anggap aja wajahnya sama. Soalnya Yahiko cuma numpang nama.**

**Oh iya, satu lagi! Naruto gak beda ma RYUK-nya Deathnote yang makan apel. Naruto sebagai malaikat sesekali juga makan ramen. Hahahahaha.**

**Thanks juga yang udah ripiu di chapter 2 kemaren:**

_Aku hanya reader, Lollytha-chan, Secret, kirihara kuma, Michiru no Akasuna, namikaze ragi, Namikaze u, elven lady18, yuuaja, Ridho Uciha, Yakusi Fuuku, mika, NamiZukaMin-min, NaRa'UzWa', aya-na rifa'I g login, Hikari-Hime, monyet nyasar buka ffn, Heri the Weird, Upe Jun, cyfz harunoo, YaraiYarai chan, Enny love ShikaIno, NaruNarurin, Ciaxx, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Ziory, blossommeans, Lina lalala, Nara Aiko, The RED Phantom, Rere Aozora._

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Sakura selalu mengeluh karena bakat melihat roh yang dimilikinya. Dia sangat sebal karena semua selalu berbisik-bisik tiap ia tanpa sadar ngobrol dengan hantu sekolahnya yang notabene seolah ia terlihat bicara sendiri. Dan saat batas kesabaran mencapai ubun-ubunnya, ia mengutuk kemampuannya sendiri. Lalu muncullah Dewa yang mengajukan syarat jika Sakura ingin kekuatannya hilang, ia harus membantu seorang malaikat junior yang super bodoh untuk mengemban tugas menyatukan cinta setiap pasangan. Setelah **Sasuke** dan **Hinata**, kini giliran **Ino **dan** Shikamaru**!

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**Ryuk Deathnote**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**STUPID CUPID Chapter 3 : Hantu Lab Biologi**

**.**

"Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura melirik Ino yang memberinya tampang malas. Gadis pirang itu malah berpose di depan cermin sekolah di lantai dua tepat di depan laboratorium biologi yang kata Tenten berhantu. Yang katanya berhasil membuat Tayuya dan Kimimaro pingsan karena melihat hantu.

"Memangnya cerita Tenten seperti apa lengkapnya?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangkat bahunya, "Katanya ada yang aneh saat dia mengaca dan hantu itu keluar dari cermin."

"…" Sakura mencoba berpikir sambil memandangi cermin itu baik-baik. Refleksinya tetap sama saja.

"Mungkin Tayuya baru sadar kalau wajahnya itu aneh dan ia mulai berhalusinasi saat melihat bayangannya sendiri."

"_Pig_, berhentilah berspekulasi seenakmu."

Ino hanya nyengir santai, "Aku kan hanya mencoba menganalisa dari segi realitanya, _Forehead_," jawab Ino, "lagipula salahnya sendiri datang ke sekolah malam-malam."

Sakura mendesah perlahan lalu mengangguk pasrah, "Ya bisa jadi, tapi bagaimana kalau memang ada hantu?"

"Memangnya kau mau alih profesi jadi _ghostbusters_? Ayolah _Forehead_, itu kan nggak ada hubungannya dengan kita, memangnya sekarang kau punya tugas sebagai pembasmi hantu?"

Sakura menoleh cepat. Iya juga. Tugasnya kan menjadi mak comblang, kenapa malah mengurusi hantu? Ah, ini pasti karena seminggu lalu ia berhasil membuat Haku, si Hantu Perpustakaan menjadi hantu baik. Entahlah, rasanya ada perasaan senang di hatinya.

"Oh iya, mana pacarmu? Apa ia ada di sampingmu?"

Sakura melongo sesaat, "Pacar?"

"Yang waktu itu memberi kita keterangan soal Haku saat kita keluar dari perpustakaan," jawab Ino, "masa kau lupa?"

"Naruto maksudmu?"

"Mana aku tahu namanya," sahut Ino enteng, "tapi apa dia masih di sampingmu? Mungkin hantu gentayangan atau your guardian angel?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Ah bukan, dia bukan hantu, dia malaikat, dia sedang nggak di sampingku, tapi paling kau nggak percaya," jawab Sakura sedikit menerawang, "memang kadang kita nggak bisa percaya dengan apa yang nggak bisa kita lihat. Aku pun, kalau aku nggak bisa melihat 'makhluk-makhluk' itu sama seperti kalian, aku juga nggak akan percaya."

Ino menoleh pelan, "Aku percaya pada angin meski aku nggak bisa melihatnya."

Sakura menengadah menatap sahabatnya tak percaya.

"Sedikit banyak, karena kau sahabatku, aku percaya apa yang kau percayai, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lembut saat mendengarnya, "Thanks."

Ino menghela napas berat, "Tak ada gunanya kita memperhatikan cermin besar ini, sebaiknya kita ke halaman belakang saja memakan bekal kita."

"Apa kita perlu mencari Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menggeleng pendek, "Nggak usah, palingan dia makan siang dengan Sasuke di atap sekolah." Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya tinggi sambil menata jepit untuk menahan sisa poninya. Beberapa jepit kecilnya terjatuh di lantai. "Forehead, tolong ambilkan."

Sakura mendesah malas sambil memunguti ceceran jepit sahabat pirangnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Ino, "Thanks."

Keduanya lalu menyingkir dari tempat itu tanpa sadar ada satu jepit Ino yang tertinggal di lantai. Tak berapa lama kemudian suasana mulai terasa sunyi begitu lorong kosong akan siswa. Dan perlahan sebuah tangan lentik dari dalam cermin keluar untuk meraih jepit itu dari lantai lalu menyematkannya di rambutnya. Bayangan Yamanaka Ino di dalam cermin tersenyum menyeringai sebelum akhirnya bayangannya memudar dan menghilang.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"_Pig_, bantu aku menghabiskan bekal."

"Salahmu sendiri membawa banyak sekali, kau tahu kan aku sedang diet…" jawab Ino malas sambil membolak-balik majalah fashionnya.

Sakura mendengus sebal, "Memangnya kapan kau nggak diet? Kau sudah kurus tahu!"

Ino mengacuhkannya sambil memakan apel miliknya dan memandangi majalahnya. Sakura melirik kesal lalu ikut-ikutan melihat kolom-kolom fashion terbaru. "Yang kau lihat itu model pakaiannya atau model pemakainya, _Pig_?" sindir Sakura.

Ino langsung berbaring di rumput sambil mencibir sahabatnya itu, "Menurutmu?"

"Paling-paling foto modelnya kan? Lagipula nggak mungkin kau mengincar pakaiannya, itu kan rubrik pakaian laki-laki."

Ino tertawa nyaring, "Jenius! Tapi bagaimana kalau aku memang mau membeli pakaian laki-laki?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura tertawa, "Untuk siapa, pacar saja kau nggak punya, untuk Deidara sepupumu itu? Lebih baik kau belikan dia petasan daripada pakaian mahal seperti itu."

"Awas kau, kau bisa diledakkan Deidara kalau ia mendengar omonganmu barusan."

Sakura tertawa lagi kalau mengingat Deidara, "Memangnya ada pakaian yang cocok untuknya? Ada model yang mirip sepupumu itu?"

Ino terlihat berpikir, "Mirip sih nggak, hanya sama-sama pirang."

"Mana?" tanya Sakura sambil melongok majalah Ino. "nggak ada yang pirang tuh?"

"Bukan di edisi ini," jawab Ino, "dulu ada model untuk brand Style juga brand Shine. Biasanya menampilkan pakaian harajuku, yah lengkap dengan headphone, sepatu kets, dan papan skateboard."

"Pasti keren sekali…"

Ino manggut-manggut setuju, "Model bersaudara. Aku agak lupa, saat kita SMP, tiga kakak beradik itu pernah muncul untuk icon musim panas fashionista. Cuma satu kata untuk tiga kakak beradik itu. H.O.T."

Sakura tertawa lagi, "Ada tidak fotonya?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau bertiga sih nggak ada, adiknya tak terlalu sering muncul di majalah fashion, lebih sering muncul di majalah icon shoes-brand atau asesoris. Kakaknya sering muncul untuk brand SLE dan Wedding, pakaian orang dewasa, jarang tampil di majalah Jepang, lebih sering untuk brand di Inggris sana, tapi sepertinya di sini ada salah satu fotonya."

"Lalu yang kau bilang mirip Deidara?"

"Ah ketemu! Ini dia kakaknya, namanya um… Yahiko!" seru Ino bersemangat. Sakura mencoba memandang salah satu foto yang ditunjuk Ino. Sosok model yang tampan memang, berpose untuk brand pakaian pantai dengan seorang aktris Jepang tenar bernama Konan. Wajahnya terlihat ceria dengan celana pendek selutut, kaos oblong biru, topi pantai layaknya topi jerami anime Jepang dan ice cream di tangannya sementara Konan dengan pakaian santai rok selutut membawa ban karet untuk berenang. Wah, serasi sekali.

Sakura memandanginya seksama. Entah kenapa ia seperti kenal dengan cengiran model ini. Aneh.

"Kalau yang anak tengah, aku tak tahu namanya sih, tapi dia sudah tidak muncul sejak dua edisi terakhir," jawab Ino, "entahlah, menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar, katanya kontraknya habis, tapi ada gossip lain katanya sudah meninggal, juga gossip kalau ia ikut ke Inggris dan jadi model di sana. Tapi aku nggak tahu mana yang benar, ya~h, selebriti."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memandangi lembaran yang lain sampai akhirnya Ino bangkit dari atas rumput saat mendengar derap langkah kaki dari arah balik semak.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Ino.

Sakura ikut menoleh. Ternyata Nara Shikamaru dari kelas sebelah. Teman sebangku Sasuke. Pemuda yang juga teman SD Ino dulu. Tapi entah kenapa selama SMA ini Sakura tak pernah melihat keduanya dekat. Bahkan malah nampak seperti tidak saling kenal.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat ke arah rerumputan tempat Sakura dan Ino makan siang, "Ada apa?"

"Mau makan siang?" tawar Sakura sambil menyodorkan bekalnya yang masih banyak. Shikamaru menatapnya sesaat lalu mengambil beberapa tako goreng dari kotak bekal Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau di balik semak-semak jam segini?" tanya Ino curiga.

"Tidur siang."

Ino menyipitkan matanya sedetik lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan makin curiga. Gadis itu makin mendekat ke tempat Shikamaru duduk dan mendekat ke tubuhnya. Sakura awalnya merasa aneh apalagi Shikamaru nampak mundur melihat tingkah aneh Ino.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa I-"

"Kau bau asap rokok."

Sakura terbelalak sementara Shikamaru memasang tampang datar.

"Kau habis merokok kan?" tanya Ino yakin, "kau tahu kalau kau bisa di skors kalau ketahuan kan?"

Shikamaru tetap diam dan memilih tak menghiraukannya.

"Shikama-"

"Lalu apa maumu, Yamanaka? Melaporkanku? Kau nggak punya bukti…"

Ino menarik napas dalam lalu menyeringai, "Aku bisa melaporkanmu, masalah bukti, aku bisa menyuruh guru untuk ke semak-semak tempatmu 'tidur siang' barusan. Aku nggak yakin kau akan menyimpan puntung rokoknya di sakumu kan?"

Sakura melongo mendengar Ino yang malah terkesan menantang Shikamaru. Benar nggak sih cerita Hinata dulu kalau dua orang ini satu SD? Kok rasanya mereka seperti orang asing? Malah terlihat seperti pencuri dan polisi?

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Ino memicingkan matanya. Iya juga. Rasanya ia nggak ada sesuatu yang ingin ia minta dari seorang Nara Shikamaru. Ino mencoba memutar otaknya, "Aaah, apa ya? Kalau begitu aku mau tanya soal hubunganmu dengan Temari!"

Shikamaru langsung memasang muka kesal. Apa maksudnya si pirang satu ini?

"Terserah, tapi aku nggak mau ikut campur urusan bahan gosipmu itu Nona Gosip…" jawab Shikamaru malas, "troublesome." Pemuda itu bangkit dari atas rumput.

"Hei, Jenius! Aku belum selesai bicara! Aku nggak main-main dengan ancamanku tadi!" seru Ino.

"Terserah kalau mau kau laporkan."

"Oh iya?"

"Ino, sudahlah…" pinta Sakura menengahi.

"Nggak Sakura! Aku muak dengan sikap Tuan muda Nara satu ini!" jawab Ino setengah emosi, "aku sudah curiga kalau ia nggak tidur tadi. Sekolah ini punya banyak tempat untuk tidur tapi dia memilih di pojokan belakang yang berhantu. Itu kan aneh!"

Sakura memandang Ino tak percaya. Ah, ini dia sahabatnya yang keras kepala mulai kumat. Seolah Ino punya urusan pribadi dengan Shikamaru yang belum tuntas. Dan soal pojokan, memang berhantu sih, tapi ini daerahnya Sasori. Jadi hantu di area sini tak berbahaya. Dan lagi nggak mungkin Sasori menggoda Shikamaru. Beda lagi kalau Shikamaru itu perempuan.

"Terserah aku mau tidur dimana. Aku bukan penakut sepertimu Ino!" balas Shikamaru tenang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana sekolahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kalau kau berani datang ke sekolah malam ini, sambil memastikan cermin laboratorium biologi yang sedang populer sekarang, lalu besok buatlah gossip tentang hantu itu. Kalau kau berhasil, lusa akan kujawab pertanyaanmu soal Temari dan aku. Bagaimana?"

"Apa?" tanya Ino dan Sakura bebarengan.

"Bukannya gossip itu lebih menarik mengingat Sakura juga pandai dalam hal ini," jawab Shikamaru sambil melirik Sakura, "tapi aku tahu kau nggak akan berani. Jadi gossip soal hubunganku dengan Temari nggak akan kau dapatkan. _Just keep dreamin'_ Ino."

"Just try me!"

"Oke," jawab Shikamaru dengan pandangan meremehkan, "I dare you."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang melayang-layang di sampingnya, "Hm?"

"Kau agak pucat, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto, "kau sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng pendek, "Nggak, cuma memikirkan sesuatu."

"Oh iya? Apa?" tanya Naruto bersemangat, "memikirkanku?"

"Enak saja!"

Kali ini Naruto tertawa disusul senyum lembut Sakura. Naruto meliriknya sesaat dan mendadak malaikat satu itu menunjukkan rona tipis di pipinya yang tembus pandang. Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Soal Ino, aku khawatir dia akan benar-benar datang ke sekolah malam ini…" 

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di tepi trotoar dekat tempat penyebrangan lalu menunduk dan berbisik, "Tadi ada anak kelas sebelah, namanya Shikamaru yang menantang Ino untuk mengecek cermin di laboratorium biologi."

"Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Ah, ia ingat! Temannya si Sasuke.

"Ino sih bilang dia hanya bercanda dan nggak akan datang ke sekolah. Katanya ia akan mengarang gossip hantu itu sendiri."

"Memangnya ada hantunya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura menggeleng ragu, "Entahlah, tadi saat aku melihat cermin itu nggak ada apa-apa. Makanya Ino bilang percuma dia datang kalau nggak ada hantunya dan dia memutuskan untuk mengarang saja pada Shikamaru…"

"Untuk apa sebenarnya dua anak itu saling menantang?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu, seolah mereka memang bermusuhan."

"Kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan, Sakura-chan, lebih baik kita konsentrasi untuk melaksanakan tugas dari Tobi-senpai!" seru Naruto, "Um… apa menurutmu Ino dan Shikamaru bisa disatukan juga?"

Sakura menoleh kaget, "Eh?"

"Iya, maksudku sepertinya hubungan mereka nggak cuma sekedar bermusuhan saja, kan lumayan kalau kita berhasil!"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Iya juga sih. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

"Jangan dipikirkan soal hantu cermin itu, Sakura-chan…"

"Iya…" jawab Sakura tenang.

"Um… lihat ini!"

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto saat malaikat itu melayang menjauh ke seberang jalan. Di sana Sakura dapat menatap Naruto yang berdiri di samping pemuda yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau penyebrangan. Sakura menaikkan alisnya sesaat saat Naruto menunjuk seorang pelajar lain dari sebuah asrama puteri tak jauh dari sekolah Sakura. Sakura mulai tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

Malaikat pirang itu mendadak meniup keras telinga kiri di pemuda sehingga pemuda itu menoleh. Nah, saat itulah Naruto menjegal kaki si pelajar perempuan yang berjalan ke arah tempat penyebrangan. Tak ayal gadis itu mendadak oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Lalu dengan sigap, secara reflek sang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya langsung menangkap si siswi agar tak terjatuh.

Naruto melayang mendekat pada Sakura sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Sakura tertawa kecil saat melihat pemuda-pemudi di seberang jalan itu saling membungkuk lalu berkenalan. Benar-benar trik kuno.

"Bagaimana? Hebat kan?" tanya Naruto bangga.

"Dasar!"

"Hei! Aku belajar itu dari Tobi-senpai lho!" jawab Naruto senang, "aku hebat kan sebagai cupid junior?"

Sakura tertawa senang mendengarnya. Baguslah, Naruto memang malaikat berbakat.

"Ada laki-laki yang kau sukai Sakura-chan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Hah?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap mata jernih biru Naruto yang menenangkan lalu mulai berpikir. Seseorang yang Sakura sukai?

Dukk.

Seseorang menyenggol bahu Sakura saat berjalan. Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat kerumunan pemuda berjalan melewatinya dan menyebrang jalan. Saat itulah mata emeraldnya juga menatap mata seseorang yang ia kenal berjalan lurus namun menoleh sesaat ke arahnya. Seseorang yang ia sukai? Dia kah? Apa itu Gaara?

Gaara memalingkan mukanya lalu berjalan lurus meninggalkan Sakura yang memandang ke arahnya dari belakang.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto, "kau melihat siapa?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh pada Naruto lalu menggeleng cepat, "Nggak, bukan apa-apa, dan… nggak ada pemuda yang kusukai kok."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hatchii…!"

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang menyeka ingusnya. Gadis itu sedang flu rupanya. Ia sibuk menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan tissue sejak tadi. "Sebaiknya kau tidur Sakura-chan…" pinta Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu melirik jam dinding. Jam delapan malam. Ia belum terlalu mengantuk. Lagipula mana mungkin ia tidur dengan hidung tersumbat begini? Ah, menyebalkan sekali. Angin pergantian musim memang membawa banyak penyakit!

Gadis itu lantas melirik lagi pada Naruto yang sibuk menghabiskan ramennya. Sudah mangkuk ke tiga rupanya. Heran juga, untung saja Naruto jarang makan. Kalau terlalu sering makan, bisa bangkrutlah ia!

Sakura menghela napas berat, "Perasaanku tak enak."

"Ada apa? Mungkin kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengunyah.

"Aku juga nggak tahu, mendadak seperti ada yang aneh dan mengganjal."

Naruto menyeruput kuah ramennya lalu berbaring di samping Sakura, "Mungkin kau memikirkan soal Ino, Sakura-chan, bisa jadi kan kau masih kepikiran."

Sakura menoleh cepat, "Astaga! Benar juga!" gadis itu panik dan membongkar tas sekolahnya, mencari-cari handphone-nya. Dengan terburu-buru gadis itu terus bergumam, "ayo angkat teleponnya… kumohon…"

"Kau telepon siapa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura memencet lagi teleponnya, "Ino-pig! Dia nggak mengangkat teleponku!"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku harus memastikan kalau ia benar-benar nggak ke sekolah malam ini!" jawab Sakura gugup, "Ah, halo? Paman Inoichi? Ya, hahaha, Ino ada?"

"…"

"Apa? Oh, nggak apa-apa Paman, hehehe, terima kasih."

Naruto memandangi Sakura yang tanpa banyak bicara membuka lemari pakaiannya lalu mengambil sweater miliknya. Naruto perlahan bangkit dan meraih tangan Sakura, "Ada apa?"

"Ayah Ino bilang si Bodoh itu pergi ke rumah Hinata untuk belajar kelompok! Padahal aku tahu betul kalau Ino nggak mungkin ke kediaman Hyuuga jam segini. Mana mungkin Ino ke sana padahal dia paling 'anti' dengan belajar kelompok! Ia pasti berbohong pada ayahnya!"

"Apa itu artinya…"

"Ino memang ke sekolah!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Tap tap.

Ino melangkah pelan menyusuri tangga sekolah ke lantai dua. Keadaan sekolah saat malam hari memang agak menyeramkan. Pantas saja kalau Tayuya berhalusinasi. Buktinya sejak melewati gerbang sekolah tadi, tidak ada hal aneh, kecuali satpam Kakuzu yang ketiduran saat melihat acara opera sabun di TV kabel di pos depan.

Sekolah ini memang tua dan gelap. Tapi Sakura sering menceritakan soal hantu kok. Dan sejauh ia menyimak cerita Sakura, gadis pink itu tak pernah menceritakan soal hantu jahat. Paling-paling soal Haku dulu. Tapi Haku sekarang kan baik hati.

Ino menghentikan langkah kakinya. Gadis itu mengapit senter besar di ketiak kirinya lalu memandangi cermin. Ia terus di sana hingga lima menit berlalu. Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas panjang. Bosan rasanya. Apa ia ke perpustakaan saja menemui Haku. Mungkin Haku mau menceritakan soal hantu cermin laboratorium biologi ini? Daripada ia mengarang cerita. Ayolah, Shikamaru kan cerdas, bocah nanas itu pasti akan tahu kalau ia berbohong.

Tapi menuju perpustakaan artinya melewati gedung olahraga yang lebih seram. Apalagi kolam renang samping sekolah. Deidara saja pernah bercerita kalau kakinya pernah ditarik ke dasar kolam. Ah, paling-paling cuma alasan padahal kakinya hanya kram.

Ino menghela napas panjang lagi kali ini. Bosan ah. Gadis itu merogoh kantong celananya dan meraih handphone-nya. Ia tadi sengaja mengubah profile-nya jadi silence untuk jaga-jaga agar tak mengagetkannya saat ia menyusuri lorong sekolah. Mata Ino melotot saat melihat berita _Missed Call_ tiga kali dari _Forehead_ sahabatnya. Ah, pasti ia khawatir.

Ino memejamkan matanya sesaat. Yah meski Shikamaru bilang Ino penakut, tapi Sakura pasti berpikir bahwa dirinya punya sedikit nyali. Ino memang penakut, tapi ia sudah berubah. Dan siapa tahu Shikamaru bersembunyi di suatu tempat mengamati keberaniannya menjawab tantangan konyol Shikamaru.

Ino memencet handphone-nya. Gadis itu melirik pada cermin di hadapannya sambil menunggu Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

"Forehead?"

"_Ino! Kau di mana! Kau ke sekolah ya! Apa-apaan kau ini!_"

Ino menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya lalu terkikik pelan. Dasar! Suara Sakura memekakkan telinganya. Gadis itu melangkah menjauh dari cermin lalu tersenyum, "Aku memang ke sekolah kok, tapi nggak ada ap-"

"_Khu… khu… khu…"_

Ino menghentikan ucapannya saat ia mendengar suara kikikan tawa dari arah belakang. Atau tepatnya cermin di belakangnya. Gadis itu memekik tertahan. Tengkuknya merinding dan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"_Ino! Ino-pig!_" panggil Sakura dari seberang telepon.

Ino tak terlalu menggubrisnya. Gadis itu menoleh perlahan ke belakang dan matanya melotot. Napasnya tercekat dan suaranya tertahan.

Perlahan-lahan, sesosok bayangan keluar dari cermin. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Wajahnya putih pucat. Hantu!

Sosok itu menengadah dan tersenyum. Lidahnya yang panjang terjulur pada Ino yang gemetaran ketakutan. Gadis itu tak bisa bergerak saat memandangi sosok di hadapannya. Hantu pria dengan tubuh ular putih. Sorot matanya mengerikan.

Klak.

Handphone Ino juga senter yang tadi dibawanya terjatuh ke lantai saat sosok hantu itu mendadak ada di depan mata Ino. Lidah panjangnya mengitari leher Ino. Sungguh! Kali ini Ino menangis dan gemetaran hebat!

Tolong.

Ino merasa tubuhnya bergerak ke arah cermin.

"_Ino-pig! Jawab aku!_" panggil Sakura dari seberang telepon.

"KYAAAAAA!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"_KYAAAAAA!_"

Sakura terbelalak. Dahinya berkeringat dingin saat ia menoleh pada Naruto. Malaikat itu juga terlihat menelan ludah saat sadar suara teriakan Ino barusan. Gawat!

Sakura tanpa banyak bicara bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dan bersiap pergi saat Tsunade mencegahnya di pintu depan, "Mau kemana kau Sakura-chan? Kau kan flu!"

"Tapi Ibu! Ino ada di sekolah!"

"Percuma, kau nggak bisa membantunya saat kondisimu seperti ini, sense-mu akan turun drastis!" seru Tsunade.

"Tapi aku tetap akan ke sana! Ino sahabatku, Bu!"

"_Aku yang menjaganya…"_

"Apa?" sahut Tsunade heran dengan suara barusan.

"Naruto?" Sakura menoleh pada Naruto.

"_Aku yang akan menjaga Sakura-chan, lagipula sepertinya Ino dalam bahaya_." kata Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah…. Terserah kalian saja."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hah…hah… hosh…"

Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya dengan ngos-ngosan. Mimpi buruk. Kejadian saat SD dulu. Menyebalkan memang.

Pemuda itu melirik jam dinding. Setengah sembilan malam. Ia teringat Ino. Apa gadis manja tukang gossip itu benar-benar menjawab tantangannya?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura-chaaan!"

Sakura menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Sahabatnya berlari menghampirinya diikuti kekasihnya di belakangnya. "Hinata…"

"Kau mau kemana lari-larian j-jam segini Sakura-chan?"

"Kau… baru kencan?"

Blush.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat lalu merangkul pundak Hinata, "Kalau iya kenapa?"

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengarnya.

"Ah! Aku nggak ada waktu, sebaiknya kalian ikut aku ke sekolah!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ino datang mengecek cermin laboratorium biologi!"

"Hah? B-bukannya k-katanya angker, Sakura-chan?"

"Mau apa ratu gossip itu ke sekolah?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Ini gara-gara tantangan temanmu si jenius Nara itu!" seru Sakura kesal. "dia yang menyuruh Ino ke sana!"

"S-Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya k-kita ke sekolah juga!" pinta Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Kau kan takut hantu…"

"T-tapi Ino-chan…"

"Aku bisa dibunuh Neji kalau telat membawamu pulang, Hinata…" jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Aduh! Ayolah! Ino kan pernah membantu kalian saat menghadapi Haku! Tadi ia meneleponku tapi ia berteriak seperti melihat hantu dan teleponnya terputus!" jelas Sakura tak sabar.

"S-Sasuke-kun…." Hinata mulai memandangi Sasuke dengan puppy eyes-nya. Membuat Sasuke menghela napas erat sambil mengacak-acak rambut ravennya kesal.

"Iya…iya…" Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Hinata tersenyum lebar kini.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" ajak Sakura.

"Nggak, kau saja yang berangkat duluan…" kata Sasuke.

"Eh?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata bebarengan.

"Kau kan bilang ini gara-gara Shikamaru, aku dan Hinata akan menyusulnya ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya ke sekolah juga," jawab Sasuke, "kau berani kan duluan?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat lalu bergegas pergi diikuti Naruto yang melayang di sampingnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Tap tap tap.

Sakura berlarian menyusuri tangga. Mendadak gadis itu berhenti dan menyeka keringatnya. Payah, flu-nya makin parah. Naruto menoleh dan terlihat khawatir saat Sakura makin terlihat pucat, namun matanya mendadak terbelalak.

"Sakura! Awas!" pekiknya sambil menarik Sakura ke pelukannya dan dengan cepat melayang ke lantai bawah.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat sisik ular putih yang panjang di tangga yang tadi dilewatinya, "A-apa itu?"

"Kau nggak apa-apa?"

Sakura menengadah dan cepat-cepat melepas pelukan Naruto. Wajah gadis itu merona dan menggelengkan kepalanya gugup.

Grab.

Sakura melirik ke bawah dan melihat sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya dan menariknya jatuh.

Brakk.

"Sakura-chan!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Cklek.

Shikamaru terlihat kaget saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu melirik Hinata yang menatapnya takut-takut, "Ada perlu apa kalian kesini? Tumben kau kemari Sasuke?"

"Shikamaru," panggil Sasuke, "apa kau benar, menyuruh Yamanaka Ino ke sekolah malam ini?"

"Hah?"

"Sakura bilang gadis itu meneleponnya dari sekolah lalu berteriak, dan sambungan teleponnya terputus…"

Shikamaru terlihat berpikir, "Ino nggak mungkin ke sekolah. Dia takut kegelapan. Jadi nggak mungkin dia datang ke sekolah sendirian, paling-paling ia hanya menggoda Sakura saja."

"Nggak!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ino-chan nggak t-takut gelap. Dia belajar untuk b-berani sejak SMP. Dia bukan penakut S-Shikamaru!"

"Aku nggak percaya."

Hinata menarik napas panjang lalu memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan segenap kekuatannya, "Kau harus menyusulnya ke sekolah! H-harus! Kau kan pernah bilang mau menjaganya!"

"A-ap-" Shikamaru terbelalak, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"I-Ino-chan pernah bercerita p-padaku! Katanya kau p-pernah menolongnya saat ia terkunci di gudang peralatan saat SD! Kalau d-dulu semua guru menyalahkanmu dan menuduhmu yang m-mengerjai Ino-chan, dia bilang menyesal! Karena n-nggak bisa membelamu!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Sasuke.

Shikamaru beranjak ke dalam rumah dan sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu keluar menggunakan jaketnya dengan membawa senter lalu menyerahkan salah satunya pada Sasuke, "Ayo ke sekolah."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sial!" Naruto terlihat kebingungan. Ia mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura agar gadis itu sadar dari pingsannya. Tubuhnya demam. Dasar keras kepala! Kali ini Naruto kebingungan. Ia ingin naik ke lantai atas menolong Ino, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura di sini.

Tapi di sisi lain ia tahu kalau hantu kali ini lebih jahat dari Haku. Ia harus bertanya pada Tobi, tapi tetap saja ia bingung pada Sakura. Gadis ini masih pingsan sejak jatuh tadi.

Naruto menggoncang bahunya sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya, berharap Sakura cepat sadar.

"Naruto…"

Naruto menoleh cepat dan melihat Pein berdiri di belakangnya, dekat jendela kelas, "Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura-chan."

"Tapi aku juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa pada hantu itu."

"Aku juga nggak bisa membantu banyak, karena aku juga nggak bisa melawannya." jawab Pein pelan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ia menyerangmu?"

"Nggak akan, kelas ini area-ku dan Sasori. Orochimaru nggak akan kemari, aku yang akan melindungi Sakura-chan, percayalah."

Naruto akhirnya mengangguk setuju, "Tolong jaga Sakura-chan," katanya, "terima kasih. Kau benar-benar baik dan mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Rasanya kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal dekat."

"Oh ya?"

"Tapi aku nggak ingat, mungkin orang di masa laluku saat aku jadi manusia," jawab Naruto, "aku pergi dulu."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Shikamaru, tunggu!" panggil Sasuke.

Shikamaru berlari kencang ke arah tangga lantai dua saat ia melihat sedikit sinar lampu dari lantai atas itu. Sementara Hinata mencoba mengejar Sasuke yang berbelok di depannya. Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

Lho?

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menoleh kanan kiri dan tak menemukan Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang berhasil menyusul Shikamaru mencengkeram pundak pemuda itu, "Jangan gegabah!" perintahnya.

Shikamaru menoleh dan mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya lalu terlihat aneh dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan seksama, "Sasuke?"

"Hah…hosh.. apa?"

"Mana Hinata?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sasuke-kuuuun….!" panggil Hinata putus asa.

Gadis itu ketakutan menoleh kanan kiri yang gelap. Rasanya ia ingin menangis! Padahal ia kan tidak membawa senter. Bagaimana ini? Hinata ketakutan setengah mati. Ia sih tak begitu takut asal sasuke di dekatnya, tapi kalau sendirian begini?

"Sasuke…." panggilnya terus menerus sambil mulai menangis.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ujung lorong yang makin gelap. Ia menoleh ke belakang juga makin gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya hanya sinar bulan yang menelusup lewat jendela kaca sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia menengok kanan kiri dan berharap Sasuke mencarinya sekarang.

Bodohnya!

"Sasuke…"

"Ssshhhh…"

Hinata cepat-cepat menoleh dan mendapati bayangan kepala dari dalam salah satu kelas. Pucat, matanya hitam kelam, dan lidahnya panjang!

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Gadis itu langsung berlari ketakutan meninggalkan tempat itu menyusuri koridor panjang yang sangat gelap sambil menangis dan meneriakkan, "Sasukeeee… toloooong…."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"INO!" panggil Shikamaru pada gadis pirang yang kini tergeletak di depan cermin.

Pemuda itu dengan cepat berlari secepat kilat menghampiri Ino. Sepertinya Ino pingsan. Rambut pirangnya terurai dan tubuhnya penuh lempengan sisik kering ular. Shikamaru langung meraih tubuh gadis itu dan mencoba menyadarkannya.

DOK. DOK.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tertegun sesaat saat ia merasa ada suara ketukan dan seseorang memanggil namanya dengan sangat lirih. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan terbelalak. Melotot tak percaya.

Di cermin di hadapannya, dari refleksi maya-nya, seorang Yamanaka Ino mengetuk-ngetuk cermin dari seberang sana sambil menangis menatapnya sambil berteriak meski ia tak bisa mendengarnya. Ia bisa membaca gerakan bibir gadis itu, "LA-RI!"

Shikamaru menatap ngeri sosok yang saat ini di pangkuannya. 'Ino' palsu itu menatapnya dengan mata hitam kelam dan menyeringai padanya dan, GREB.

UGH.

Sosok hantu itu mencekik leher Shikamaru erat. Membuat Ino asli dari seberang cermin makin menangis tak karuan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"HINATA!"

"S-Sasuke-kuuun…" panggil Hinata sambil menangis.

Sasuke langsung berhambur dan memeluk Hinata yang meringkuk di bawah jendela. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar hebat, "Kau kemana saja! Kau membuatku jantungan!"

Duakk.

Sasuke merasakan pukulan keras di kepalanya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap sosok di belakangnya yang tersenyum aneh.

"H-Haku?"

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali membiarkan Hinata tersesat dikejar hantu dan berlarian di koridor sambil berteriak namamu, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Sasuke-kuuun…" Hinata masih menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, tadi aku tak sadar kalau kau hilang, Hina."

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Apa jadinya kalau aku tak muncul? Untunglah Orochimaru berhenti mengejar Hinata saat ia melihatku. Untunglah aku mendengar teriakan Hinata!" kata Haku sambil memukul kepala Sasuke lagi, "bisa-bisanya Uchiha sepertimu melupakan pacarnya sendiri! Konyol sekali Itachi punya adik sepertimu…"

"Iya, aku minta maaf, Haku!" teriak Sasuke jengkel karena diomeli.

"Ha~h, sebaiknya kalian menyusul teman-teman kalian di dekat cermin besar lantai dua. Sepertinya temanmu dalam bahaya."

"A-apa mereka semua d-di sana?" tanya Hinata sesenggukan.

"Nggak, gadis pirang itu dikurung Orochimaru di dalam cermin. Sedangkan pemuda yang mencarinya sedang berhadapan dengan Orochimaru sekarang. Lalu gadis 'spesial' itu pingsan di salah satu kelas namun dijaga dua hantu temannya. Tak ada waktu, sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi!"

"Ya."

"Tapi bagaimana melawan hantu itu?"

Haku menggelengkan kepalanya tak tahu. Ia mencoba berpikir saat sosok Naruto terbang dari luar jendela ke arahnya, "Kau kan malaikat waktu itu!"

"Haku?" panggil Sasuke heran.

"Cara mengalahkannya harus menghancurkan cerminnya." jawab Naruto.

Haku mengangguk cepat, "Pecahkan cerminnya Sasuke! Energiku menipis, cepat pergi!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan membantu Hinata berdiri lalu bergegas pergi saat Haku perlahan makin transparan dan pergi lagi ke perpustakaan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Shikamaru!" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Cih," dengus Orochimaru, "datang lagi setan pengganggu!"

Shikamaru melepaskan cekikan Orochimaru dan melangkah ke dekat cermin menyentuh bayangan Ino yang menangis di seberang. Pemuda itu pucat pasi kali ini. Bagaimana cara mengeluarkan gadis itu dari dalam cermin?

"Shikamaru! Pecahkan cerminnya!" perintah Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Khu…khu…khu… percuma."

"Sia-sia!" teriak seseorang dari arah tangga sambil ngos-ngosan. Di belakangnya nampak Sakura yang ngos-ngosan juga dan hampir ambruk kalau Naruto tak segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kabuto-sensei!" ucap para muridnya bebarengan.

"Kalian benar-benar menyusahkan!" kata Kabuto, "percuma cerminnya dipecahkan kalau Orochimaru ada di luar, yang ada justru Ino yang akan menghilang selamanya!"

"APA?" Shikamaru berteriak tak percaya. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang menangis dari dalam cermin. Gadis itu menunduk sesenggukan.

Orochimaru tertawa mengerikan lalu masuk ke dalam cermin. Namun suaranya menggema di seluruh lorong, "AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU BEGITU LAMA SAMPAI AKHIRNYA GADIS INI DATANG. ENERGINYA CUKUP KUAT UNTUK MENGGANTIKANKU! KHUKHUKHU, AKU AKAN SEGERA BEBAS DARI CERMIN INI."

Kabuto menggemerutukkan giginya kuat-kuat, "Tak ada pilihan, lebih bahaya kalau Orochimaru bebas. Pecahkan kacanya! Setelah ia membunuh Ino dan ia bebas, giliran kita yang dibunuhnya!"

"MANA BISA BEGITU!" teriak Shikamaru kesal, "Ino ada di dalam sana! Aku nggak akan membiarkannya mati di sana!"

Dok. Dok.

Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat Ino tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu lalu mengeja kalimatnya pada Shikamaru.

"PE-CAH-KAN CER-MIN-NYA," pinta Ino, "A-KU MIN-TA MA-AF KA-RE-NA ME-RE-POT-KAN-MU!"

"Nggak!" teriak Shikamaru.

"A-KU NG-GAK MA-U KA-LAU MA-LAH KA-U YANG MA-TI. JA-NGAN ME-LIN-DU-NGI-KU LA-GI. KU-MO-HON! PE-CAH-KAN CER-MIN-NYA!"

Tes. Kali ini Shikamaru menitikkan air matanya.

"Sensei!" panggil Shikamaru pada Kabuto, "bagaimana cara mengambil Ino! Beri tahu aku! Aku nggak akan memecahkan cerminnya! Dan kalian tak boleh memecahkannya kecuali aku juga terkurung di dalam sana!"

Kabuto menunduk dan berpikir sebentar. Lelaki itu lalu mengambil kulit luar ular putih yang tergeletak di tangga dan melemparkannya pada Shikamaru dengan sebuah pematik api, "Masuk ke dalam cermin!"

Sleb.

"INO!"

"Shika! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau ikut masuk!" teriak Ino kesal sambil memukul dada Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau juga ingin mati, Nak?"

"Cuma kau yang akan mati!" ungkap Shikamaru sambil melemparkan kulit sisik mati ular putih itu pada Orochimaru sebelum hantu itu menyerangnya. Dengan cepat ia melemparkan pematik yang menyala dan dalam sedetik Orochimaru terbakar.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Shikamaru menarik tubuh Ino lalu keduanya melangkah melewati cermin dengan cepat. Begitu keduanya melompat dan berhasil keluar, Shikamaru langsung berteriak, "PECAHKAN SEKARANG!"

Sasuke dan Kabuto mengangkat bangku dan melemparkannya ke cermin dan PYARRR. Cermin yang refleksinya nampak Orochimaru sedang terbakar itu langsung pecah berkeping-keping dan jatuh berantakan. Meninggalkan semua orang di koridor dengan kelegaan luar biasa.

Ino mencengkeram kaos Shikamaru dan menangis keras, "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Troublesome!" jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kecil. Mendadak pemuda itu mengangkat dagu Ino dan mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut, meninggalkan Ino yang hanya bisa terpana dengan perlakuan Shikamaru yang memberinya ciuman secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang setengah ngos-ngosan mendekat pada Hinata dan memeluk gadis indigo itu sementara Kabuto hanya tersenyum lega.

"Aku pernah bilang kan, aku akan melindungimu, Troublesome," bisik Shikamaru, "kalau kau terkurung, di manapun itu, aku akan menemanimu dan menyelamatkanmu."

Ino hanya tersenyum dan memeluk erat pemuda itu, "B-berarti gossip itu…"

"Jangan membuat gossip tentang hantu, lalu soal aku dan Temari… lupakan saja." Shikamaru tersenyum lembut sambil mencium kepala Ino.

Tap tap tap.

Semuanya terdiam dan menoleh ke arah tangga. Ada yang mendekat. Dan samar-samar nampaklah sosok tegap besar muncul dengan cahaya senter di wajahnya. KYAAAAA! Semua berteriak kaget.

"Hah?"

"Kakuzu?" ucap Kabuto.

"Astaga? Ada apa ini? Ternyata ramai-ramai di sini. Dan cerminnya, kok…?"

"Kau mengagetkan kami." ungkap Kabuto.

"Aku tak pernah naik ke lantai dua setelah lewat jam enam sore karena aku juga pernah melihat hantu cermin itu sekilas," jelas Kakuzu, "sebaiknya kalian pulang. Aku tadi merasa aneh karena melihat bayangan Sakura yang berlarian ke dalam."

"Mungkin saat aku masuk dengan Kabuto-sensei." terang Sakura.

"Kita bereskan pecahannya besok. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Cepat pulang!" perintah Kakuzu, "anda juga Kabuto-san."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Maaf Ino-pig, aku telat menolongmu…" ungkap Sakura pelan.

"T-tapi kau k-kan pingsan, Sakura-chan." ungkap Hinata.

"Ya, kau kan sakit." Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga nggak akan menyusul ke sekolah kalau Sasuke nggak menyusulku," jelas Shikamaru, "terima kasih."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke, "dan aku nggak mungkin menyusul Shikamaru kalau nggak berpapasan denganmu yang berlarian di jalan tadi."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Ya, untunglah Ino sempat meneleponku tadi. Hampir saja semuanya terlambat."

"Tapi kau yang pertama meneleponnya…" bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, '_Dan itu karena kau mengingatkanku_.' pikirnya.

"Maaf, _Forehead_, karena aku ke sekolah tanpa memberitahumu."

Shikamaru mengacak rambut pirang Ino, "Aku yang harus minta maaf karena memberimu tantangan aneh."

"T-tapi, kalian nggak m-mungkin baikan kalau ini tak terjadi kan?" sahut Hinata.

"Dan kita berhasil menghancurkan hantu itu," sahut Kabuto tiba-tiba. Sang guru biologi itu melangkah keluar pagar sekolah dan menemui murid-muridnya yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dan tak kunjung pulang. "hantu itu adalah seorang ilmuwan… aku tahu saat aku masih SMA dulu, seorang ilmuwan yang tak segaja digigit ular berbisa penelitiannya saat ada di sekolah kita dan arwahnya terperangkap di dalam cermin. Aku mulai khawatir saat kudengar Tayuya dan Kimimaro diserang, karena selama ini ia hanya muncul sesaat, tak sampai menyerang."

Semua siswanya itu mengangguk tenang.

"Ayo pulang, kalian benar-benar merepotkan sama seperti cerita dari Genma," imbuh Kabuto, "Sasuke, aku ikut mengantar Hinata pulang bersamamu. Naiklah mobilku, kau pasti tidak ingin dibunuh ayah Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju sementara Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Genma-sensei?" bisik Shikamaru pada Ino.

Ino menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil, "Nanti kuceritakan, itu tentang hantu perpustakaan seminggu lalu yang menculik Sasuke. Sasuke nggak cerita?"

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke heran lalu menggeleng pasti. Sasuke memang tak menceritakannya pada Shikamaru dan Suigetsu.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut mobilku?" tanya Kabuto.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Nggak, rumahku dekat sini kok, Sensei."

"Tapi kau kan sendirian?" kata Kabuto cemas.

"Dia punya malaikat pelindung Sensei." ucap Ino dan Hinata bebarengan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh. Gadis itu lalu berhenti sesaat lalu mengatur napasnya. Naruto menoleh dan menatapnya cemas, "Kugendong ya?"

Sakura menoleh tak percaya lalu tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa dikira melayang kalau kau gendong, Baka!" kata Sakura sambil menengok ke teman-temannya di belakang sana.

Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu perlahan bayangan transparannya terlihat semakin jelas. Malaikat itu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berubah jadi manusia sama seperti saat ia menyamar jadi Shion dan Karin dulu, "Energiku masih banyak."

Sakura hanya tersenyum saat mendadak Naruto menggendongnya _bridal style_. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto lalu melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya.

Semua lelaki di depan gerbang hanya melongo melihat sosok Naruto dari belakang yang mendadak muncul. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi yang lain.

"Sudah k-kubilang kan?" ucap Hinata.

"Itu dia malaikat pelindung Sakura." imbuh Ino.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura-chan nggak masuk ya?" tanya Karin pada Ino. "padahal aku mau menyerahkan buku tugasnya."

Ino mengangguk tenang, "Dia kena flu semalam."

"Benar-benar musim penyakit…" keluh Karin, "anak anggota basket juga ada yang bolos latihan karena sakit. Bahkan tadi Juugo sampai ke rumah sakit di ujung komplek sebentar."

"Dia tidak menginap kan?" seru Deidara tiba-tiba yang muncul dari arah pintu kelas.

"Deidara?" panggil Ino, "ada perlu apa ke kelasku?"

"Ah, aku mau meminjam buku Fisika-mu."

"Juugo nggak menginap kok, kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau di rumah sakit itu ada hantu suster yang gentayangan. Kalau ia mendatangi kamar pasien di malam hari, maka pasien itu esoknya akan mati…" jelas Deidara.

"Apaan tuh?" sahut Ino, "jangan meracuni otak orang, Deidara!"

"Yah, percaya atau nggak terserah kalian," jawab Deidara santai, "tapi kalau anggota basket ada yang sakit, bilang pada mereka agar tidak ke rumah sakit itu, oke…"

Deidara tersenyum nyengir lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Pemuda pirang itu melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di pintu kelas, "Oi, Suigetsu!"

Karin menoleh sesaat dan melihat anggota tim basketnya itu menatapnya sesaat lalu pergi menghindar. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Suigetsu sering bersikap aneh padanya…

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**KARIN :** Si Hiu kenapa tuh?

**SAKURA : **Mungkin karena insiden penyamaran di chapter 1 dulu…

**NARUTO : ***lirik-lirik Sakura*

**HINATA: **Hantunya nanti di l-luar s-sekolah ya?

**NIGHT : **Ya, gantian dulu, biar kesannya sekolah Sakura nggak full hantu..

**DEIDARA** : Wah, kayaknya nggak lama lagi giliranku, un…

**NIGHT :** Betul sekali! Dei-kun tak lama lagi muncul!

**NARUTO : **Sebenarnya siapa aja nanti painya?

**NIGHT : **Silakan acak deh, pokoknya ada bagian Dei-kun, Shizu-san, mungkin Tenten, Sai-kun dan lainnya

**SUIGETSU : **Chapter depan peranku ya?

**NIGHT : **Yap! Hahaha, oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, chapter 3 hantu Lab Biologi ****SHIKAINO: KLIEN Ke-2 STUPID CUPID**** selesai juga! Apa cukup seram horornya? Pasti gak serem ya? T_T ***hiks-hiks*** tapi ceritanya bagus kan? ***maksa mode on*****

**Night tahu kalau adegan puncaknya agak rush, mau gimana? Panjangnya hampir nyamai chapter terpanjang We Are Marry Now yang chapt 6. Mau dipecah jadi beberapa chapter juga bakal jelek mengingat satu chapter perklien kecuali bagian Sakura nanti ***konflik inti*****

Sedikit banyak, semua pair yang udah lewat bakal muncul di chapter selanjutnya kayak si **Sasuhina **yang notabene di chapt lalu tapi masih muncul**. Gaara juga tetep nongol meski sedikit, n' romance antara sang malaikat dan sang partner night munculin.**

Tahu kan profesi Naruto selama jadi Manusia dulu**? Ino nggak sadar itu Naruto karena saat Naruto nongol jadi manusia, dia cuma liat Naru dari kejauhan kan? Dari belakang pula! Dan nggak ada foto Naruto di majalah, jadi Saku gak sadar! ***author licik*** silakan PM kalau mau tanya-tanya ma night!**

_To NaruNarurin_**: adegan SasuHina nyasar di koridor udah lumayan kan? Hahahaha…**

CHAPTER DEPAN :** Project ketiga. **Klien** : SUIKARIN.**

**Oke, night mohon untuk yang udah baca, yang bilang Bagus, Jelek, mau Ngasih saran, Protes, diharapkan…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Perawat Misterius

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Horor tapi gak seram-seram banget, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !** Genre gak jelas: **Romance/Horror/Humor/Supernatural **Disarankan **: membaca saat malam agar bisa membayangkan situasinya! **Super-panjang**! Not edited yet: sudah pasti TYPO!

**Chapter 4 setelah sekian lama… reader menunggu… untuk apdetan dariku… ***ala Ridho Rhoma*****

**#hardly gaploked**

**Mungkin ada yang stress karena fic ini malah belok ke horror and Saku malah jadi ghostbuster. Maap ya, tapi mank basic ide ceritanya kan 'Kemampuan Sakura melihat roh'. Tapi ntar gak melulu hantu kok. Terutama saat klien terakhir alias Sakura sendiri, fic-nya bakal full romance. Tapi biar gak kecewa, chapter ini banyak mengandung NaruSaku juga kok.**

_To NaruNarurin_**: Thanks untuk ide horornya berbulan-bulan lalu, hahahaha**

**Thanks juga yang udah ripiu di chapter 3 kemaren:**

_Ellie, lalalaa, Annis Hanji, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Pingkan san, Rinzu15, Zhan, FidyDiscrimination, Khun, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, Ai Mishima, Deidei Rinnepero, athenafaa, inessegreen, Ren shiekaru, Chocomint the snidget, Naro nezzty, Yamanara ShikaIno,__Lollytha-chan,__kirihara kuma, SasuHina FC, osoi-chan is not osoi, HikariChuri, Hadiekavien's, NN, Tobito Ichiha, Michiru no Akasuna,__elven lady18,__Ridho Uciha, Uchirumaki Lacus, Hero chan, Yakusi Fuuku,__NaRa'UzWa',__Hikari-Hime,__Enny love ShikaIno,__NaruNarurin, Rey619, Temari Fanz, NaMIKAze Nara, Saqee-chan, Zanzhaki Akane, Ciaxx,__Nara Aiko, The RED Phantom, Rere Aozora._

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Sakura selalu mengeluh karena bakat melihat roh yang dimilikinya. Dia sangat sebal karena semua selalu berbisik-bisik tiap ia tanpa sadar ngobrol dengan hantu sekolahnya yang notabene seolah ia terlihat bicara sendiri. Dan saat batas kesabaran mencapai ubun-ubunnya, ia mengutuk kemampuannya sendiri. Lalu muncullah Dewa yang mengajukan syarat jika Sakura ingin kekuatannya hilang, ia harus membantu seorang malaikat junior yang super bodoh untuk mengemban tugas menyatukan cinta setiap pasangan. Setelah **Ino **dan** Shikamaru, **kini giliran sang Manager klub basket**, Karin **dan** Suigetsu**!

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**Ryuk Deathnote**_**, dan otak saya yang hobi berkhayal.**

**.**

**STUPID CUPID Chapter 4 : Perawat Misterius**

**.**

"Ehm…"

Sepi reaksi. Siii—ng.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya menatap gadis berambut merah di hadapannya tetap pada posisi yang sama. Ia menarik napas lumayan dalam lalu bersiap bersuara lagi. "EHEEMM."

"Eh, Ino," jawab Karin sambil menoleh gugup. "Ada apa? Sampai mana tadi?"

Ino terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sang gadis berambut merah. "Mana buku Sakura? Biar nanti kuberikan padanya. Pagi ini dia akan ke dokter dan istirahat sebentar. Nanti siang dia akan datang ke sekolah untuk sekedar menyerahkan laporan ilmiah kimia pada Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh…"

"Yah, kau kan tahu. Tuan tukang telat itu paling nggak menolerir tugas yang terbengkalai."

"Ah, baiklah."

Ino menarik alis kirinya ke atas. Ada apa dengan nona cerewet satu ini? Ino bangkit dari kursinya lalu mendaratkan pantatnya di atas meja agar tingginya sejajar dengan Karin yang sedari tadi berdiri.

Ia mengikuti pandangan Karin. Di ujung masih terlihat Suigetsu yang berjalan menjauh dari kelasnya. Ino tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk pundak Karin, "Kenapa?"

"Hah! Oh, itu? Nggak apa-apa…"

"Suigetsu memang agak aneh ya?"

Karin semula memilih diam namun akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk setuju. "Entahlah. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh padaku. Padahal seingatku akhir-akhir ini aku nggak bertengkar dengannya kok."

Karin menghela napasnya lagi sementara Ino memutar bola matanya. Ia sedikit mengingat insiden di tepi jalan saat ia menemani Hinata menguntit Sasuke. Ia masih ingat betul saat itu Suigetsu mengejar Karin yang lari setelah didorong Sasuke. Tapi masalahnya Ino tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Karin, waktu pulang sekolah kau lari dan dikejar Su—"

KRIIING… Bel masuk jam pertama berbunyi.

"Wah, Bel…" keluh Ino sambil turun dari meja.

Karin menoleh pada gadis pirang itu. Pertanyaannya tadi belum terdengar jelas di telinganya, "Kau tadi tanya apa?"

"Hah? Oh, nanti saja ya. Setelah ini ada pelajaran Miss Anko. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kelasmu…"

Karin hanya mengangguk. Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah menjauh dari Ino. Dalam hati gadis yang biasanya acuh itu sedikit gelisah. Sikap anggota tim basket yang jahil itu kini berubah agak pendiam. Jujur saja itu sedikit mengusiknya. Aneh. Tak biasa. Mengganggunya dan membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Karin menghela napas lagi dan melepas kacamatanya lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan lalu lalang siswa yang sedang istirahat siang dan melewati koridor tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Menghadap sang malaikat yang tak terlihat bagi mata siswa lainnya.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya sambil memandang malaikat di hadapannya. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi ka—"

"Sst!" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya, memberi isyarat agar Naruto tak berbicara lebih jauh. Ia tahu betul malaikat cerewet satu ini mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuhnya sehabis sakit. Tapi Sakura tahu sejauh mana ia sakit. Ia yakin betul sekarang ia sudah merasa enakan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Sakura berbalik lagi dan mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang guru untuk menyerahkan buku laporan ilmiahnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan sang malaikat hanya melayang-layang di sampingnya untuk siap siaga kalau-kalau sang partnernya itu mendapat kesulitan. Entah sejak kapan ia malah keasyikan menjadi guardian angel sang gadis bermata emerald itu.

Lama melewati koridor dan melewati bebrapa kelas, Naruto akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya. Ia tak lagi mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di hadapannya. Ia memilih berhenti di depan sebuah kelas. Mengamati seseorang yang kini berdiri di pintu.

Pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini pandangannya terlempar pada partnernya.

Pemuda ini… Naruto tahu pemuda ini. Bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat sang pemuda stoic itu menatap Sakura diam-diam. Ada yang berbeda dari tatapannya. Layaknya semalam saat ia menggendong partnernya pulang dari sekolah setelah menolong Ino dan Shikamaru.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Begini lebih mudah kan?"

Sakura hanya mengeratkan pegangan lengannya di leher sang malaikat yang telah berubah wujud menjadi manusia agar bisa menggendongnya yang sedang tak enak badan dengan bridal style. Gadis itu perlahan mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Naruto.

"Kau demam Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto. "Kau benar-benar nekat pergi ke sekolah malam-malam begini."

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa pelan Sakura, "Memangnya kau bisa merasakan suhu tubuhku yang demam?"

"Iya."

"Mana bisa? Kau kan malaikat, Baka!"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tanda ia juga tak paham alasannya. "Mungkin karena sekarang aku berwujud manusia seperti ini."

"…"

"Badanmu hangat. Aku juga bisa mencium bau cherry dari tubuhmu Sakura-chan…" puji Naruto.

_Pukk. _

Sakura memukul pundak Naruto pelan. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Naruto. Setengah berharap Naruto tak menyadari pipinya yang memeanas dan merona. Bodohnya.

"Kau bau ramen…" balas Sakura.

"Ramen?"

"Um… dan bau jeruk…"

Naruto langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum, sosok partnernya ini, begitu hangat… dan menenangkan. Melindunginya. Andai pemuda ini manusia sama sepertinya. Bukan malaikat.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Tapi apakah ada yang berubah jika pemuda ini adalah manusia?

Sakura tersenyum lembut kali ini. Setidaknya, Naruto yang menggendongnya ini kini berwujud manusia. Sedikit banyak, harapannya terkabul meski hanya untuk sementara.

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi menuju rumah Sakura. Ia menengok sesaat pada sosok bidadari yang tertidur dalam gendongannya. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan cantik. Perlahan, malaikat itu merasakan pipinya memanas namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum.

Dikecupnya kening gadis itu perlahan.

Set.

Naruto menengok ke pintu pagar sebuah rumah. Seorang pemuda berdiri di ambang pagar menatapnya yang sedang menggendong Sakura. Naruto sebenarnya tak peduli. Hanya saja ia heran karena pemuda itu menatap matanya dengan pandangan tak biasa. Dan lama Naruto saling pandang dengan pemuda berambut merah yang tak dikenalnya itu, sang lawan akhirnya melempar pandangannya pada gadis yang tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan. Melewati pemuda itu. Mengacuhkan pandangan matanya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Bagus, Sakura. Tadinya kukira kau tak akan datang mengantar tugasmu ini," ucap Kakashi. "Kau tahu kan, hasil laporan ilmiah ini cukup mempengaruhi nilai rekapmu nanti."

Sakura mengangguk tenang. "Iya, Kakashi-sensei."

Sang guru itu kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. Matanya kemudian menoleh cepat pada sosok wanita yang berjalan melewati ruang guru dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Shizune?" panggilnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Shizune itu menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah cantiknya yang tadi tegang kini berangsur melembut saat ia mendapati sang guru Kimia memanggilnya, "Ah, Kakashi-san. Ada perlu apa?"

Kakashi terdiam sesaat. Begitu juga Sakura yang belum menyingkir dari sisi Kakashi dan memilih untuk tak bersuara sambil memandangi sang dokter ruang kesehatan. Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya sesaat. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya melihatmu sepertinya tergesa-gesa. Aku juga tidak melihatmu sejak jam makan siang. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Shizune memiringkan kepalanya sesaat. Begitu ia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, ia langsung mengangguk gugup. "Suigetsu, anggota klub basket barusan mengalami cedera kaki saat ia latihan basket. Setelah kucek sepertinya keadaan engsel kakinya bengkak. Jadi aku mau memberitahu Asuma-san bahwa Suigetsu akan kubuatkan rujukan ke rumah sakit di ujung jalan sekarang juga. Asuma-san kan wali kelasnya."

Kakashi lalu manggut-manggut paham.

"Memangnya parah?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Mata kakinya bengkak. Saat kucek ia juga bilang kakinya sulit digerakkan. Aku tak bisa memastikan, tapi mungkin ia harus menginap semalam di rumah sakit. Sejauh ini hanya ini yang bisa kuperkirakan."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Suigetsu cedera rupanya. Kasihan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," ungkap Shizune lembut.

"Ah biar kuantar. Tadi kulihat Asuma sedang di laborat komputer," tawar Kakashi. Shizune hanya mengangguk setuju mendengarnya. Kedua gurunya itu lalu pergi berlalu dari sana.

Sakura berbalik dan bersiap melangkah pergi. Ia melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi melamun tak jelas. "Naruto, kau ke—"

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sahabat pirangnya berjalan mendekat. "Ino."

"Kau baru saja menemui Kakashi-sensei ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Gadis pirang di sampingnya melongok ke ujung lorong. Memperhatikan sang guru berambut perak yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Shizune, "Itu…Shizune-san ya?"

"Iya… Kakashi-sensei bilang mau mengantar Shizune-san ke tempat Asuma-sensei."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mau memberitahu Asuma-sensei kalau Suigetsu cedera dan tidak bisa mengikuti kelasnya."

"Cedera?" tanya Ino heran.

"Iya, cedera kaki saat latihan basket."

"Oh begitu… Oh iya, ini bukumu. Karin tadi menitipkannya padaku," ucap Ino santai. "Oh iya, kira-kira Karin tahu tidak kalau Suigetsu cedera?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. Gadis itu lalu menepuk lengan Ino, "Aku perlu menanyakan sesuatu pada Karin tentang catatan buku ini. Bagaimana kalau sekalian kau memberitahunya soal Suigetsu. Bisa saja Karin tak tahu. Lagipula jam masuk pelajaran terakhir belum berbunyi."

"Oke," jawab Ino.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang hanya menatapnya dan tak berkomentar. Gadis berambut merah muda itu lalu memandang lagi sahabatnya, "Ayo!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kariiin!" teriak Ino dengan suara menggema.

Si gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil namanya menoleh. Ia menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang sedang menyusuri koridor sekolah dari lantai atas. Ino lalu berjalan cepat mendekat disusul Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya si gadis pirang.

"Aku mau ke UKS."

"Mencari Suigetsu?" tanya Sakura cepat.

Karin yang awalnya diam akhirnya mengangguk cepat. "Kudengar dari Kimimaro si Bodoh itu cedera."

"Jadi kau belum tahu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tadi ada kelas tambahan di lantai atas. Kalian tahu ya?"

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk serempak. Sakura melirik Naruto sesaat. Ia jadi bingung dengan tingkah Naruto. malaikat yang biasanya selalu banyak bicara seperti penjual dorayaki di kantin itu kini nampak terdiam. Bahkan seperti terkesan mengacuhkannya.

Sakura merenung sesaat sementara Ino dan Karin mengobrol. Sejak tadi Naruto mendiamkannya. Ah, bukan. Sejak kemarin malam saat ia tertidur di gendongan Naruto. sakura jadi bingung. Apa saat tidur ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan? Mungkin memanggilnya baka-naruto? atau malaikat idiot? Atau si rakus tukang makan ramen? Um… Sakura tak yakin. Apa Naruto sekarang mulai merasa kerepotan karena harus berurusan dengannya?

Sakura menatap snag malaikat di sampingnya baik-baik. Entah kenapa si penggila ramen itu menatap direksi yang lain. Mau tak mau Sakura perlahan mengikuti arah pandangannya. Deretan kelas lain. Dan… Gaara?

Sedang apa Gaara berdiri di depan kelas? Yang lebih aneh, kenapa Naruto menatap Gaara seperti itu? Sakura berhenti berpikir ketika matanya menatap Gaara yang menyeringai singkat lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dasar bocah stoic aneh!

"Karin!"

Ketiga gadis berbeda warna rambut itu segera menoleh pada si pemilik suara maskulin. Juugo. Pemuda tinggi besar itu lantas mendekat pada Karin.

"Juugo? Kau dari mana? Ngos-ngosan seperti itu?" tanya Karin heran.

Juugo nyengir sesaat sambil mengatur napas. Ia melirik jam tangannya sesaat. "Oh, aku baru saja mengantar Suigetsu ke rumah sakit. Aku berlari dari rumah sakit barusan, takut telat masuk kelas."

"Lalu Suigetsu?" tanya Karin tanpa jeda. "Apa kata dokter? Kakinya baik-baik saja? Apa cederanya parah? Apa ia harus menginap?"

"…"

Sementara Karin menggebu-gebu bertanya, siswa di sekitarnya hanya melongo. Sesaat Sakura tersenyum. "Ehm… kau terlihat… khawatir sekali, Karin."

Kini giliran Karin yang melongo mendengar tuduhan Sakura. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum pipinya memerah. Sedetik kemudian tampang sangarnya muncul sambil menggetok kepala Sakura, "Tentu saja, _Pinkhead_! Dia kan anggota tim basket dan aku managernya…"

Ino dan Juugo kontan tertawa cekikikan.

"Santai saja, _Redhead_!" balas Sakura, "tak usah berteriak dengan muka merah begitu."

"K-Kau!"

"Sudah ah, kalian berdua!" lerai Juugo. "Suigetsu tak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya harus menginap dua hari."

"Dua hari?" seru Karin. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri sambil melirik Ino dan Sakura yang terlanjur menyeringai kepadanya. Wajahnya mendadak memerah seperti udang rebus. "Ja-Jangan melihatku s-seperti itu!"

Ino malah tertawa sekarang, "Kenapa kau bicara seperti Hinata begitu? Andai Suigetsu mendengarnya…" goda Ino.

"Ino!" terang-terangan Karin langsung membekap mulut Ino agar tak menggodanya lebih jauh.

"Sudah, sudah…" lagi-lagi Juugo menengahi. "Daripada bertengkar lebih baik kau menjenguknya sepulang sekolah."

"Ide bagus!" seru Ino lagi, "aku ikut!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau ikut?" sela Karin cepat.

"Aku ikut deh…" tambah Sakura.

"Sakura juga?" imbuh Karin bingung.

"Ya ampun Karin, aku kan anggota cheers!" jawab Ino enteng, "lagipula anggap saja Sakura menemaniku. Dia kan punya kemampuan 'keren', pasti ngebantu banget soal suster aneh yang dikatakan Deidara."

"Suster aneh?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia langsung '_connect_' begitu Ino mengatakan kata 'kemampuan keren'.

"Deidara bilang ada hantu suster di sana. Entahlah itu benar atau tidak aku juga nggak tahu. Katanya kalau suster itu mendatangi seorang pasien, pasien itu besoknya akan mati. Hiiy…" Ino mulai begidik ngeri.

Sakura melirik ekspresi Karin yang aneh. Gadis itu nampak 'kosong' mendengar penjelasan Ino. Si gadis pirang yang juga menyadarinya sesaat nyengir lalu menepuk pundak Karin keras sehingga gadis itu menoleh.

"Tenang saja," jawab Ino sambil menyeringai nakal. "Belum tentu susternya datang ke kamar Suigetsu."

"Ap-Apaan sih!"

Ino tertawa lagi.

Riii—ng…. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

"Pokoknya aku ingin ikut. Aku akan ke rumah sakit duluan, nanti kau telepon aku ya Ino." Sakura lalu beranjak pergi diikuti Naruto yang sejak tadi diam. Ino hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berlari ke kelas. Begitu juga Juugo dan Karin.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Naruto…"

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menatap sosok melayang di sampingnya yang terus melayang ke arah depan tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah berhenti.

"NARUTO!"

Glek! Barulah Naruto akhirnya berhenti melayang saat suara seram Sakura terdengar. Pemuda itu menoleh cepat dan mendapati sakura menatapnya tajam. Naruto menengok kanan-kiri jalanan menuju rumah sakit yang nampak sepi.

"Kau itu kenapa?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Hah?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sejak tadi kau mengacuhkanku. Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura tak sabar. "Memangnya aku ada salah padamu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "Aku kan malaikat. Mana mungkin sakit! Hahahaha…" Naruto sempat tertawa, tapi kemudian ia terdiam lagi. Pemuda itu menunduk seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memang memikirkan sesuatu. Tentang Sakura. Juga tentang pemuda berambut merah tadi. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tapi Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Untuk itulah ia memilih diam. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai malaikat tanpa memori? Setidaknya kalau ia benar-benar pernah hidup sebagaimana manusia, ia akan sedikit memahami apa nama perasaan gundah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Gadis itu kesal karena meskipun Naruto hanya partner terpaksa karena ulah Tobi, tapi setidaknya jangan bersikap acuh padanya. Sudah cukup dulu ia kesal karena tak punya teman disebabkan kemampuan anehnya. Dan sekarang saat teman-temannya mulai menyapanya lagi, kini giliran Naruto yang bersikap 'jauh' darinya.

Gadis itu melangkah cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sakura melangkah cepat. Tidak, gadis itu setengah berlari. Hingga akhirnya kakinya benar-benar berlari menuju rumah sakit. Dadanya sesak.

_Brukk._

Sakura jatuh terjengkang ke belakang sementara yang ditabraknya juga terjatuh di aspal halaman rumah sakit.

Mata Sakura melebar. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dan membungkuk mohon maaf, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja…"

Pemuda yang ditabraknya segera bangkit dan meraih handphone-nya yang terjatuh. "Iya Ayah… aku juga baru sampai depan. Pemotretannya tadi molor…" keluh sang pemuda sambil memunguti tas-tas kertas yang dibawanya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku…" ucap Sakura tak enak.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa nee, saya juga nggak melihat-lihat. Kita sama-sama lari barusan. Dan saya juga sedang sibuk menelepon."

"Iya, tapi sekali lagi maaf."

"Tak masalah," balasnya lagi. "Iya, Ayah. Aku segera kesana. Ah, ayah bawel!" seru pemuda itu di telepon sambil berlari kencang masuk ke teras rumah sakit. Sakura melongo melihat pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam karena lega. Tapi mata gadis itu kemudian tertuju pada lembaran kain memanjang yang tergeletak di aspal. "Syal?" gumamnya pelan. "Jangan-jangan punya pemuda tadi?"

Sakura mengeluh lagi sebelum akhirnya memungut syal biru panjang itu. Ia melirik sebuah jahitan nama di ujungnya yang dirajut dengan benang oranye. "Um… ini namanya ya?" gumam Sakura bingung.

"Namanya…Konohamaru…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Mendokusai…"

Karin melirik pemuda berambut nanas yang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Gila benar si jenius satu ini! Sejak melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolahan, selalu kata itu yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Entah sudah berapa kali si _Pinapple-head_ itu mengeluh.

"Ino! Apa kau nggak bisa menyuruh pacarmu nggak mengeluh seperti itu?" seru Karin kesal. Seingatnya tadi ia hanya berencana datang dengan Juugo ditambah Ino, dan Sakura yang sudah duluan ke rumah sakit. Dan nyatanya sekarang ada Shikamaru, pacar baru si pirang ratu gossip dan juga si miss perfect Hyuuga Hinata. Ia cukup heran melihat tak biasanya Hyuuga satu ini boleh pergi main sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Dalam hati Karin bersyukur ternyata Sasuke, pemuda pangeran sekolah yang pernah jadi pujaannya itu tak ikut Hinata kali ini—setidaknya Karin tak buta untuk melihat betapa _overprotective_-nya seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada kekasihnya yang lemah lembut ini.

Kalau Sasuke ikut, bisa jadi moodnya akan tambah buruk dan ia pasti gondok seharian. Bagaimana tidak? Um… cemburu mungkin. Yaah, sedikit lah…

"Shikamaru, berhentilah mengeluh," pinta Ino.

"Ha—h, kenapa aku jadi ikut kemari?" tanyanya bingung.

Ino menaikkan alis kirinya. Seingatnya justru si pemalas ini yang memaksa ikut. Bukannya dia yang menarik-narik tangannya agar ikut ke rumah sakit?

Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan tak enak dari kekasihnya menghela napas pelan, "Ini karena kau tadi bilang rumah sakit ini ada hantunya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sensitive dengan kata 'hantu', _troublesome…_"

"Jadi kau ikut cuma khawatir pada Ino?" seru Karin tak percaya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja tidak. Suigetsu kan teman sekelasku juga."

"Iya Karin. Jangan sewot begitu ah…" ujar Juugo takut-takut.

"Juugo. Kau—"

"Sudah… J-Jangan ribut teman-teman… sebentar lagi k-kita sampai…" ungkap Hinata. Karin melirik Hinata sebentar. Ia masih sebal sih karena gadis ini berhasil merebut hati Sasuke, tapi ya… sudahlah. Toh ia bilang ia datang untuk mewakili Sasuke yang mendadak harus menemui kakaknya di bandara.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ehem…"

Naruto makin memperkeras desahan napasnya mendengar deheman barusan. Pemuda jabrik itu tidak menoleh dan memilih untuk tetap menunduk memandangi permukaan alas dunia malaikat yang putih bening. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mencengkeram rambut pirangnya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto melirik sesaat lalu memasang muka memelas.

"Tak biasanya kau kemari jam segini. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau sering sekali datang. Tugasmu di bumi bagaimana? Partnermu menyebalkan?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah lalu mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menatap mata lawan bicaranya, "Apa kau dulu juga seorang manusia, Matsuri?"

Matsuri tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, ia setengah terheran mendengar pertanyaan aneh barusan, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku… merasa aneh melihat Sakura. Belum lagi ada seorang siswa yang membuatku penasaran."

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya… aneh… Itulah makanya aku kebingungan. Kalau kau pernah jadi manusia, mungkin kau tahu apa nama perasaan aneh ini…" keluhnya.

"Coba jelaskan sedikit…" pinta Matsuri sabar.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Entahlah… pertama aku bertemu dengannya, kesan pertama dia adalah gadis yang cantik. Beberapa detik kemudian dia terkesan seperti gadis kasar. Kadang dia tertawa, tapi terkadang aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya."

"Empati mungkin?" sahut Matsuri.

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku berubah wujud manusia dan aku menggendongnya pulang—uhm… atau boleh dibilang memeluknya…" Wajah Naruto mulai merona tipis tanpa ia sadari.

Mendengarnya Matsuri langsung mengangguk dan menyeringai, "Aaaha…"

"Aku bisa merasakan badanku menghangat—maksudku… sebagai seorang malaikat itu kan aneh."

"Kalau kau malaikat utuh sepertiku sih seharusnya begitu…"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Tunggu, apa maksud ucapan malaikat berambut pendek ini barusan?

"Takdirmu benar-benar sesuai catatan yang ada meskipun sempat kacau."

"Ap—"

"Matsuri, Ayo!"

Matsuri yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengacuhkan Naruto yang sebenarnya ia sadari bahwa pemuda itu kebingungan dengan perkataannya. Ia lebih memilih bergegas melambaikan tangannya ke Kankurou.

"Matsuri, tunggu!" panggil Naruto yang ikut bangkit. "Aku tak tahu kalau hari ini kau turun ke bumi…"

"Aku menggantikan Hidan. Lagipula aku memang sering menggantikannya untuk tugas ini…." jelas Matsuri. "Oh iya, kudengar Sakura partnermu itu ada di rumah sakit yang akan kudatangi hari ini, kalau kau dengar soal cerita hantunya, abaikan saja. Atau setidaknya jangan ikut campur kalau tak ingin berurusan dengan Kankurou."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Suigetsu sedang di ruang radiologi."

Karin hanya mengangguk malas lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi sofa dekat tempat tidur. Hinata memilih untuk menata keranjang buah yang ia bawa untuk ditata di atas laci sementara Ino dan Juugo menunggu di dekat pintu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Suigetsu memasuki kamarnya dengan bantuan seorang perawat meski kemudian sang perawat memilih pergi meninggalkan ruang kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Menginap?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyalakan rokoknya di dekat jendela kamar agar asapnya tidak masuk.

Suigetsu mengangguk lemah lalu merangkak naik ke ranjang, mengacuhkan Karin yang sebenarnya sudah ia sadari keberadaannya sedari tadi.

"Shikamaru… matikan rokokmu…"

"Ino… ini hany—"

"Matikan atau kau yang kumatikan." Ino melotot sembari mengancam. Memaksa sang pemuda yang akhirnya hanya mengangguk malas sambil meletakkan batang rokoknya di asbak.

Sakura terkikik pelan begitu juga Juugo dan Hinata. Hanya Suigetsu dan Karin yang pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Sesekali keduanya saling melirik meski selalu tak berpapasan pandang.

Suigetsu menghela napas panjang sambil merebahkan punggungnya di ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan malas. Karin sebenarnya menyadarinya, hanya saja gadis itu malas menyapa Suigetsu duluan. Yang benar saja? Biasanya juga Suigetsu yang cerewet, kalaupun akhir-akhir ini ia aneh pasti bukan salahnya kan?

Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Karin.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu pada Hinata yang duduk di dekat Ino dan Sakura.

"Ah, i-itu… Sasuke-kun tidak bisa menjengukmu hari ini. Mungkin besok bisa," jelas Hinata, "tapi apa kau menginap Suigetsu-san?"

Suigetsu mengangguk malas.

"Memangnya parah?"

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan terdiam mendengar sang gadis berambut merah menyala akhirnya angkat bicara. Suigetsu pun tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia mengambil jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bersuara lagi, "Dokter yang khusus menangani soal cederaku baru besok sore datang ke Tokyo. Jadi aku mungkin akan menginap dua hari."

Tentu bukan hanya Karin yang menyadari bahwa nada bicara Suigetsu barusan terdengar aneh, terkesan tak peduli pada pertanyaan Karin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa cedera?"

"Untuk apa kau tanya-tanya? Aneh rasanya kalau kau mendadak perhatian seperti itu…"

Semua yang ada di ruangan terdengar menahan napas. Mereka sadar betul hubungan Karin dan Suigetsu memburuk. Hanya saja sejauh ini hanya Ino yang sedikit memahami kenapa Suigetsu bersikap seperti itu. Apalagi kalau bukan insiden beberapa hari lalu. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama.

"Aku kan managermu."

"Kalau kau manager, kemana kau saat kucari?"

"Aku kan tidak setiap waktu harus ada di lapangan basket," jawab Karin setengah emosi. "Lagipula apa susahnya mencariku. Kau bicara seolah-olah cederamu itu salahku."

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis, 'cedera hati sih iya…' batinnya.

Suigetsu bergegas duduk dan menatap tajam Karin, "Tentu saja, Kacamata! Aku mencarimu karena khawatir tapi kau malah tak ada!"

Karin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sedikit banyak ia merasa pembicaraannya tak nyambung dengan Suigetsu. "Apa sih maksudmu?"

Hinata yang benci pertengkaran mulai merasa tak enak, "Su-Sudah… jangan bertengkar… kita sedang di rumah sak—"

"Waktu siang itu aku mencarimu yang menangis seperti orang gila! Kau waktu itu dimana!" imbuh Suigetsu kesal.

"Kau yang gila!" balas Karin, "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti arah omonganmu, Bodoh!"

"Aduh… mereka malah bertengkar," keluh Ino pada Sakura. Gadis itu sempat menengok pada Shikamaru yang memilih untuk membuang pandangan ke luar jendela tak mau tahu. "Apa Karin lupa bahwa hari itu Suigetsu mengejarnya? Aku saja masih ingat," bisiknya pelan.

Sakura kini mulai berkeringat dingin. Mana mungkin ia sekarang berteriak bahwa Suigetsu salah paham. Dan gadis yang waktu itu ia kejar sebenarnya bukanlah Karin, melainkan Naruto. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"A-Ah! Suigetsu, jangan berteriak. Kau tahu, ototmu harus rileks agar penyembuhanmu berlangsung cepat!" sahut Sakura menengahi. "Memangnya kau betah tinggal di rumah sakit ini lama-lama?"

Ino yang tahu niat baik Sakura mulai mendukung. "Betul kata Sakura-chan. Memangnya kau mau ketemu hantu suster itu?"

"Hantu?" tanya Hinata pelan. Ah, ia masih cukup sensi dengan kata satu ini rupanya. Shikamaru pun akhirnya menengok ke arah kekasihnya.

"Iya, kudengar dari Deidara, kadang, ada satu malam seorang perawat dengan pakaian terusan membawa sabit besar berwajah menyeramkan mendatangi kamar seorang pasien dan pasien itu esoknya akan meninggal."

"Apa?" tanya Suigetsu heran sekaligus tak percaya.

"Ya, itulah makanya kau harus cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini…"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar rumor itu," sahut Shikamaru, "Kau yakin? Kalau itu benar, harusnya rumah sakit ini sepi pengunjung kan?"

"Aku sudah tanya ulang pada Deidara. Memang banyak yang tak percaya, karena memang suster itu hanya datang di saat-saat tertentu, tidak setiap ada pasien meninggal. Dan juga hanya sedikit yang pernah melihat sosoknya. Yaaah… tidak ada salahnya mencegah kan?" jawab Ino santai.

Suasana mendadak mencekam. Juugo mulai berkeringat dingin sementara Shikamaru yang dasarnya bukan pemuda penakut memilih untuk menganalisa dengan otaknya. Sakura tetap celingukan mencoba mencari sosok malaikatnya yang tak nampak sejak tadi sementara Hinata mulai gemetar.

"Kok sunyi?" bisik Ino pada kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dengan jujur mengatakan, "Um… Ino-chan… aku tahu kalau kau mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana antara Suigetsu dan Karin, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku rasa itu malah memperburuk suasana."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Uhuk…" Naruto melangkah menjauh dari gerbang rumah sakit. Ia mengurungkan niatnya menyusul Sakura yang sejak tadi ada di dalam. Malaikat itu tampak lemas dan tak bertenaga. Perlahan ia menjauh dan bersandar di sebuah tiang listrik di tepi jalan. "Matsuri bilang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kenapa…"

"Kenapa energiku menurun drastis saat mendekat ke gedung itu? Ada apa ini?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Langit sudah gelap sejak tadi. Ah, di luar sedang hujan, bagaimana ini?" keluh Ino sambil melangkah berdampingan dengan Shikamaru dari kantin. Di belakangnya berjalan Sakura dan Ino juga Karin sementara Juugo memilih untuk makan malam di kamar Suigetsu sambil menemani sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, sebentar lagi mobil jemputanku datang. A-apa tak apa kalau aku pulang duluan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku dan Ino akan naik taksi. Sebaiknya kau bareng Hinata, Sakura…" usul Shikamaru. "Lagipula ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Kita terjebak gara-gara hujan deras ini."

Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Benar-benar miskin pilihan. Terutama Sakura, sadar atau tidak, ia merindukan partnernya yang tak muncul di dekatnya.

"Uhm… ternyata rumah sakit ini memang seram saat malam ya…" bisik Ino pelan.

Karin menarik napas berat, "Jangan aneh-aneh, _Blondie_…"

"J-jangan-jangan cerita Ino-chan t-tentang h-hantu itu memang benar…" Hinata mulai memasang mata berkaca-kaca. Sebal karena lagi-lagi di saat seperti ini tidak ada Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Haaah… kau gampang sekali perca—"

Kllak!

Kalimat Karin terhenti saat suara pintu terbuka keras terdengar nyaring di lorong belakangnya. Tentu semuanya mendengar suara tersebut dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Jalanan lorong antara kantin ke kamar Suigetsu memang sangat sepi. Gadis berambut merah itu melirik Hinata dan Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sreeek.

Terdengar suara gesekan yang cukup lemah tapi masih terdengar jelas di pendengaran mereka berlima. Hinata yang merasa tak enak dan memegangi tengkuknya sejak tadi memilih untuk tetap menunduk sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura-lah yang paling pertama menoleh ke belakang. Ia terbiasa melihat sosok aneh-aneh. Itulah alasan ia tak begitu khawatir. Tapi Karin boleh khawatir saat ia melirik mata Sakura yang melebar. Gadis berambut pink itu tak bersuara, hanya pandangan matanya menajam di lorong di belakangnya.

Bersamaan dengan Ino dan Shikamaru, Karin akhirnya memutar tubuhnya. Dan sedetik kemudian ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Ia melongo, melihat sosok samar melangkah menjauh. Dua sosok samar dari belakang yang gelap. Yang berdiri di belakangnya tampak tinggi kokoh tak seperti manusia. Perlahan tapi pasti dua sosok itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"I-itu orang kan?" tanya Ino sambil mencengkeram lengan Shikamaru.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Auranya… aku tak yakin."

Karin menoleh cepat, "Tunggu! Kalau memang yang barusan itu hantu, kenapa kami juga bisa melihatnya?"

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "Ada beberapa kondisi orang biasa juga mampu melihatnya…" jelas Sakura tenang sebelum akhirnya menengok pada Hinata dan Ino, "Hinata bisa melihat sosok Hantu penjaga perpustakaan dan Ino pernah melihat hantu Lab biologi yang membuat Tayuya pingsan."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Brakk!

"Kau harus cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini!" teriak Karin di depan Suigetsu.

Pemuda itu hanya memasang tampang kaget sesaat lalu air mukany kembali tenang. Ia tidak berkomentar dan menatap Karin santai.

"Kubilang kau harus segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini!"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata yang ngos-ngosan dan baru mencapai kamar Suigetsu hanya bisa melongo melihat sikap panik Karin. Gadis itu khawatir rupanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Juugo ikut tegang.

"Rumah sakit ini memang berhantu…" jelas Shikamaru tenang. Sebenarnya ini tak masuk logikanya. Tapi sejak berhadapan dengan Orochimaru, ia mulai membuka pikirannya untuk hal-hal yang di luar realistis.

"Suigetsu!" bentak Karin.

Suigetsu hanya menyeringai sesaat, "Jangan sok peduli padaku. Atau karena kau memang sudah menyerah pada Sasuke? Toh hantu itu takkan ke kamarku."

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu melepas kacamatanya dan meraih kerah pakaian Suigetsu dengan kesal, "Mati saja kau!" teriaknya sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berlari keluar.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sungguh, kalau aku jadi suaminya, aku akan mengurungnya saja di rumah. Aku heran melihatnya, padahal ia penakut, tapi senang sekali ngotot ingin tahu."

Shikamaru tertawa pelan. Pemuda itu memperlambat laju jalannya, membiarkan ketiga gadis di depannya menjauh sementara ia berdampingan dengan sahabatnya, "Kau benar-benar posesif, Sasuke."

"Sifatnya yang seperti ini merepotkan."

"Hei, itu kalimatku…" sahut Shikamaru, "yah, wanita memang merepotkan sih…"

Ino melirik Sakura sesaat. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar pendiam hari ini, lebih parah disbanding kemarin. "Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Syal yang k-kau pakai itu milik siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, ini milik seorang pemuda. Dia kemarin datang ke rumah sakit ini," jelas Sakura sambil membelai syal itu, "aku harap ia masih ada di sini jadi ia bisa menyadari syalnya ada padaku."

"Lalu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Ino.

"Uhm… Sakura-chan, bukannya apa-apa s-sih, aku merasa kau agak berbeda. Maksudku biasanya kau sering berbicara… um… sendirian, aku rasa dengan temanmu itu?" ucap Hinata ragu.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin." 

"Eh, dia pergi darimu?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Dia aneh. Semalam dia datang ke kamarku saat aku tidur…"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata.

"Saat aku bangun, aku sudah memakai selimut. Padahal seingatku aku tidak memakainya," kata Sakura, "dan syal ini… semalam aku menggantungnya tapi tadi pagi syal ini ada di bantal sampingku."

"Oh begitu ya…" jawab Hinata.

Ino yang sedari tadi berpikir kemudian menyeringai, "Hei _Forehead_…"

"Apa?"

"Malaikatmu itu setiap malam tidur seranjang denganmu?" goda Ino.

Mendadak wajah Sakura merah padam mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia cepat-cepat membuang muka dan mempercepat langkahnya, "Pasien yang k-kamarnya dekat kantin itu benar-benar meninggal. Kita harus pastikan malam ini hantu itu tidak datang ke kamar Suigetsu."

"Foreheeeaaad…" goda Ino lagi sementara Hinata terkikik pelan.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Karin berjalan pelan sambil celingukan. Gadis itu pada akhirnya datang ke rumah sakit meski setengah hati—merutuk kenapa ia bisa sekhawatir dan sepeduli ini pada bocah yang akhir-akhir ini mengacuhkannya. Karin melingkarkan syal di lehernya dengan erat, mencoba mengurangi dinginnya udara malam rumah sakit yang mencekam.

Gadis itu duduk di taman di tempat yang bisa leluasa memperhatikan kamar Suigetsu, di taman yang cukup gelap dan terhalang pepohonan tinggi. Karin ingin memastikan bahwa hantu suster itu tak akan masuk ke kamar Suigetsu. Toh, ia bukan gadis penakut, meski ia akui ia cukup terkejut dengan sosok asing—yang ditengarai sebagai hantu—yang semalam ia lihat di lorong dekat kantin.

Ah, betapa menjengkelkannya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ah, telepon dari Hanabi…"

Hinata menengok sebentar ke teman-temannya kemudian perlahan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengangkat telepon sementara Sasuke juga mengikuti langkahnya.

Shikamaru menguap pelan. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar mengantuk. Mau tak mau ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan pematiknya, "Ino, aku keluar dulu."

"Shika! Kau mau merokok ya!" seru Ino. Kekasihnya itu tak sempat menjawab si Pirang dan keburu melangkah keluar kamar. Ino menghela napas panjang, mengeluh kesal pada kebiasaan Shikamaru itu. Gadis itu melirik Sakura yang memandangi jendela sementara Suigetsu hanya sibuk membaca komik yang dibawakan Sasuke. Ah, membosankan. Malam-malam begini mending mendatangi Shikamaru di luar. "_Forehead_, aku ke Shikamaru duluan."

Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu mengikutkan pandangannya pada sosok Ino yang menghilang di balik pintu sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada sang pasien yang terduduk di ranjang.

"Hubunganmu dengan Karin terlihat memburuk, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu dengan santai tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman komik yang dibacanya, "Biarkan saja."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, sadar apa yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran dua temannya dan ia tahu ia ikut andil dalam hal ini. Terlebih ia mengetahui kebenaran bahwa dua insan manusia ini hanya salah paham.

"Gara-gara Karin yang waktu itu lari setelah ditolak Sasuke ya?"

Suigetsu tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa ada Sakura yang tahu kejadian itu. Ia melirik Sakura sebentar meski akhirnya membaca komiknya lagi. "Aku tak mempedulikannya. Toh dia tak pernah peduli padaku. Selalu Sasuke dan Sasuke. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sakura sebenarnya tak tahu dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak mungkin mengatakannya pada Suigetsu tentang Naruto. tapi bagaimana kalau begini jadinya? Sakura tak berkata banyak, ia lebih memilih untuk berpikir.

"Suigetsu…" desahnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang bisa kau lihat tak selalu artinya benar, dan apa yang tak bisa kau lihat bukan berarti tak nyata…"

"Hah?"

"Perasaan Karin, hanya Karin yang tahu," jelas Sakura. "Lupakan soal kejadian itu. Mungkin ia memang lupa kalau kau mengejarnya."

"Itu artinya ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa aku ingin membantunya kan?"

"Tapi kan ada kalanya waktunya tak tepat," jawab Sakura, "Bukankah lebih bagus kalau Karin melupakan kejadian tentang Sasuke dan _move on_? Apa menurutmu akhir-akhir ini Karin terlihat murung sejak kejadian itu?"

Suigetsu terlihat bingung sesaat. Sakura benar. Meski yang dilihat matanya saat itu Karin menangis, tapi hari berikutnya Karin bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Ia tetap santai seperti biasa, dan Suigetsu tak lagi berpikir soal Karin yang sedih, ia malah dibutakan emosi hatinya karena Karin tak mengingat ia yang khawatir padanya. Gadis itu nyatanya baik-baik saja. "Tidak." Suigetsu menggeleng lemah.

"Sasuke tidak membuatnya sedih…"

"…" Suigetsu mengangguk.

"…justru tingkah anehmu kan yang membuatnya sedih."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau menyukainya dan ingin melindungi perasaan Karin, kenapa malah kau yang menyakiti perasaannya?" 

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hinata melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada sebuah mobil sedan yang terlihat menjauh dari area parkir rumah sakit. Barulah setelah sedan itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya ia menurunkan tangannya. Hinata menengok sosok di sampingnya yang dengan santainya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul lalu melingkarkan syal yang dibawanya di leher Sasuke. Ia juga mengeratkan syal yang ia pakai. "Sama!" serunya senang. Syal rajutan yang dibawakan Hanabi memang syal buatannya yang sengaja ia samakan corak birunya seperti yang ia buatkan untuk Sasuke. Corak ungu-biru tua yang ia selingi sedikit garis putih.

Sasuke menghela napas, setengah senang setengah merasa norak juga. "Ayo masuk!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mata Karin yang tadinya mengantuk kini melebar mendengar suara bisikan tepat di tengkuknya. Tangannya bergetar dan dahinya berkeringat dingin. Gadis itu mencoba menoleh tapi tubuhnya keburu kaku.

"S-Siapa k-kau?"

Sosok di belakangnya menyeringai tanpa Karin sadari. "bukankah aku memang alasan kau ada di sini malam ini? Kau takut aku mengambil nyawa pemuda yang kau cintai itu kan?"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"S-Shika? Bagaimana ini?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Sedikit banyak tangan Ino yang menggenggam lengannya menguatkannya. Jujur, sosok angker di depannya ini lebih mengerikan dibanding hantu Orochimaru yang pernah menawan kekasihnya dalam cermin. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang. Badannya terbalut kain hitam yang panjang dengan membawa tongkat seperti pisau besar di punggungnya. Dan wajahnya, penuh bekas jahitandan catseperti tato hitam.

"Minggir anak muda…" suaranya terdengar berat dan mencekam.

"S-Shika, apa perlu aku juga meminta bantuan Sakura?" bisik Ino gemetaran.

"Mau apa kau!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja mengambil nyawa pasien seperti biasanya, anak muda… Minggir kalian berdua atau nyawa kalian yang kuambil."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sasuke, kenapa kita tetap memutari lorong ini?" tanbya Hinata bingung sambil menengok kanan kiri.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa mereka tak kunjung menemukan kamar Suigetsu.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Aneh, kenapa Ino dan yang lainnya nggak kembali-kembali?"

Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa teman-temannya sudah hampir dua jam tak kembali ke kamarnya.

Sakura melangkah pelan mendekat ke pintu kamar saat mendadak ia merasa tekanan berat menyerang perasaannya. "Pintunya… dilindungi lapisan roh."

Suigetsu memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Sesuatu terjadi di luar."

"Apa?"

"Kita terkunci. Ada makhluk dengan kekuatan berat di luar. Kita terjebak dan aku tak bisa membantu mereka di luar."

Suigetsu berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk paham, "Lalu bagaimana? Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya bisa membuka segel ruangnya agar kita bisa mendengar suara dari luar."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Jangaaan…"

Matsuri menoleh malas melihat sosok yang meringkuk di atas rumput taman. Matsuri memutar bola matanya sehingga wajahnya mulai menampakkan darah dari mata dan bibirnya, mengubah wajah cantiknya menjadi seram. Ia berusaha agar gadis itu menyerah saja.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau ngotot sekali menghalangi pekerjaanku? Aku hanya mau mengambil nyawa orang. Apa sih untungnya untukmu menggangguku," keluh Matsuri.

Karin hanya menunduk, "Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya… kumohon…"

Matsuri menyeringai. Awalnya ia mengira ini akan membosankan, tapi berhubung ia tahu betul Naruto tak bisa masuk ke rumah sakit ini, tak ada salahnya ia membantu pekerjaan Naruto yang terbengkalai.

"Beri alasanmu, Nona…"

"D-Dia temanku…"

"Maaf, tak cukup… takdirnya memang harus mati."

"Tidak, kumohon…."

Matsuri hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Karin.

"Tunggu!"

Matsuri menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bisa mendengar jelas langkah tertatih-tatih gadis di belakangnya yang akhirnya berhasil mendahului langkahnya. Gadis ini tak takut dengan tampang seram Matsuri rupanya.

"Minggir!"

"Tidak!" Karin malah merentangkan tangannya menghalangi langkah Matsuri.

"Aku bisa mencabut nyawamu juga kalau kau tak menyingkir."

Karin kali ini nampak kaget. Tidak. Sudah terlanjur. Biarlah saja. "A-Ambil nyawaku kalau memang itu bisa mengganti nyawa Suigetsu!"

"…"

"A-Aku… dia sahabatku! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya!" teriak Karin kesal. Gadis itu nyatanya menangis. "Dia tak punya keluarga! Dia selalu mencari perhatian dan menyebalkan. Tapi dia sahabatku! Temanku! Juga orang yang berharga… untukku!"

"Oh ya?" ejek Matsuri.

"Ambil nyawaku saja!"

Matsuri tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya sosok di belakangnya bersuara, "Kau main-main lagi ya?"

Matsuri menoleh malas, "Ah, Kankurou… hanya sebentar. Kau mengganggu nih…"

"Ayo, sebentar lagi kita harus pergi."

"Iya…iya… sebentar lagi kujemput pasiennya…"

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Karin lagi.

Kankurou melirik Karin sesaat. "Kenapa tidak kaubuat tidur saja. Dua orang penggangguku di lorong sana juga kubuat tertidur. Ayo!"

Matsuri akhirnya mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya. Karin yang masih gemetaran tak bergerak, tetap menghalangi jalan Matsuri. Tapi nyatanya Matsuri tersenyum dan…

Klek.

Pintu kamar Suigetsu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Sakura dan Suigetsu yang berdiri di balik pintu.

Matsuri tak banyak bergerak. Ia terseyum singkat sebelum berbalik.

"Tunggu!" panggil Karin lagi. Tapi Matsuri bersiap masuk ke kamar sampingnya.

"Apa lagi? Aku harus mencabut nyawa nenek di kamar ini."

"J-Jadi kau…" Karin nampak melongo.

"Targetku bukan kekasihmu kok…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Suasana koridor sekolah pagi ini benar-benar ramai. Lalu lalang siswa memenuhi jalanan menuju kelas. Beberapa diantaranya berlarian dan sebagian berhenti untuk menunggu temannya yang lain. Setiap siswa terlihat sibuk masing-masing, membicarakan segala sesuatu yang makin meramaikan suasana koridor.

Berbicara soal film, pelajaran, sale, guru, komik, bahkan gossip. Namun tidak halnya dengan empat siswa yang berjalan malas berdampingan.

"Hoaahhm…" keluh Shikamaru lebar-lebar. "Sial hantu semalam! Aku dan Ino dibuat ketiduran, padahal kupikir ia mau membunuh kami."

Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya, "Kau pikir kau saja yang sial? Aku dan Hinata berputar-putar di lorong yang sama semalaman."

"I-Iya…" Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Sakura-chan? Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Sakura makin melebarkan senyumnya. "Tidak kok. Hanya saja 'temanku' semalam tertidur di ranjangku saat aku pulang."

"Teman?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu malaikatmu itu?" tambah Shikamaru.

Sakura mengangguk senang, "Dan lagi, lihat itu…" Sakura menunjuk ujung lorong tempat dua temannya berlarian. Suara keduanya nyaring sekali menggema di koridor.

"Ayo… katakan saja…"

Duakk. "Sudah kubilang kau salah dengar semalam!" teriak Karin dengan wajah sedikit, err… merona.

Suigetsu malah tertawa dan terus berjalan mendekat pada Karin, "Kau bilang aku sahabatmu, temanmu, juga orang yang saaaaangat berharg-mph!"

"Diam!" Karin membekap mulut Suigetsu dengan wajah yang makin merah padam. Gadis itu melirik semua temannya yang memandanginya di koridor. Malu, gadis itu segera melepas tangannya dari mulut Suigetsu.

Chu!

Karin melotot saat ia sadar Suigetsu berlari setelah, err… mencium pipinya. "SUIGETSU! AWAS KAU!"

Suasana koridor lagi-lagi riuh. Semua tertawa melihat kejadian barusan. Sepertinya hubungan kedua anggota club basket itu mengalami kemajuan di bidang romance.

"Mereka serasi sekali…"

"Ino-pig!" seru Sakura.

"Hehe, maaf telat, motor Deidara tadi harus dibetulkan…"

"Bilang saja kau kesiangan," sahut Sasuke enteng.

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tersenyum. "Eh, Deidara ingin ke pantai musim panas kali ini! Bagaimana! Kita sewa villa yuk!"

"Liburan?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Ya! Dia ingin berenang di pantai, kalian kan tahu cerita Deidara yang selalu bilang kolam renang kita ada hantunya."

"Kita ke pantai mana?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"A-ah! Keluargaku punya villa. Kita ke sana saja, bagaimana?" tawar Hinata.

"SETUJU!" seru para gadis.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**SAKURA : **Hahaha, chapter ini gaje sekali

**NIGHT : **Night bener2 kehabisan energi… jadinya pas nulis lagi gak mood. Ceritanya jadi berantakan, maap ya…

**NARUTO : **Aku nggak keluar ya…

**NIGHT : **Cuma bentar doank… kan tugasmu digantiin Matsuri

**DEIDARA** : Chapter depan giliranku, un?

**NIGHT :** Betul sekali!

**KONOHAMARU : **Syalku?

**NIGHT : **Sabar ya, ntar suatu saat kamu muncul lagi kok… Yap! Hahaha, oke anak-anak, waktunya…

**ALL CHARA : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah, chapter 4 hantu Perawat Misterius ****SUIKARIN: KLIEN Ke-3 STUPID CUPID**** selesai juga! MAF CERITANYA ABAL… puanjang pula…**

**Night tahu kalau adegan puncaknya agak rush, mau gimana? Night lagi blank… Minggu depan night baru bisa update WAMN atau CATCH ya… minggu ini fic ini ajah…**

CHAPTER DEPAN :** Project keempat. **Klien** : DEITEMA.**

**Oke, night mohon untuk yang udah baca, yang bilang Bagus, Jelek, mau Ngasih saran, Protes, diharapkan…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
